The First Bite of the Apple
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: When Shaelynn's sister is taken from her she moves to Bon Temps and befriends Sookie. Together the two of them befriend and fight for the Vampire rights, but the thing is Sookie isn't the only one who's different, in fact Shaelynn has a secret of her own.
1. The Beginning

**_Author's note:_ Hey everyone, just recently I've become somewhat obsessed with True blood and I wanted to try my hand at writing a Fanfic. I know that this first chapter doesn't entirely seem to be related to the show, but this is just a prologue of some sorts. I would really like it if those who are reading it could review to let me know whether or not to continue with it or not. I have a pretty good idea with what is going to happen, but some chapters I might just let write themselves.**

**Thanks for reading my blabber, ENJOY!**

Chapter one: The beginning

"G'night Steve!" I called out over my shoulder, pulling on the old jean jacket that I've had for years. Miss matched patches and little trinkets were sewn to the surface and because of this jacket, I was often referred to as the "walking wind chime". Steve was always joking that he didn't really need a bell above the door since I had been hired; all he had to do was hang my jacket.

He waved me away, still counting today's income, "yeah, see you later." Steve was always making me laugh, he never really paid any attention to the store or the customers, he left that to me. When a new shipment of acrylic paint would come in, I was the one who had to take the order, sign it and make sure everything was there. When boxes of canvas would come in, I had to inspect each one to make sure they weren't dinted or scratched. If a customer needed help and they went to him, he wouldn't even look up from his magazine to give them directions, in the end, they came to me.

Not that he was a bad guy, he was nice enough but he just didn't have a genuine feel towards people, I guess it was a bad idea to open up an art supplies store when people are in and out all the time. One time, a girl roughly the age of sixteen came in and she looked so lost, and irritated at the same time. Taking pity on her I asked if she needed any help and her response was "you can't be any worse than the tattoo guy at the front." The comment made me laugh and she had looked at me like I had a second head.

She never came back.

Ah, well I thought as I walked down the streets in the direction of my house. Night had rolled around and the moon shone brightly casting elegant shadows across the ground. Technically I shouldn't walk alone at night, who knows what is out there lurking in the shadows ready to spring at me, but I didn't see the point in calling a Taxi or waiting around for Steve to finish when I could walk home in fifteen minutes or less. Besides, it was such a beautiful night and the flirting between my hair and the light breeze felt nice.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to live in an extremely busy city like New York, everyone bustling around, the streets crammed with cars and the never ending light show of billboards and store fronts. Then again, I don't think I'd be able to handle all the hustle and bustle, there's just something about small towns that I prefer and sometimes, even this one is too big for me. In a weird way, there's just something homey about living in a community where everyone is friendly with everyone, even if they aren't acquainted.

Slowly, the darkness was becoming more and more eerie so I started to hum to myself to try and make an attempt at calming my senses that were on high alert. I walked as fast as I could with out tripping over my own feet and was rewarded when my home loomed in front of me. As I continued I noticed my sister's car was in the driveway.

_I thought she was working late tonight._

I padded up the front steps and fished into my pocked for my set of house keys and found that I actually didn't need them, the door was pushed open a crack and the lights were off. I pushed open the door and it swung then hit the wall, I stood there peering in and called out to my sister.

There was no answer.

Cautiously stepping forward, I threw my hand out in front of me and squinted my eyes to see if the darkness would become clearer, when it didn't I edged forward with my hands smoothing themselves across the walls, I hoped I didn't trip or fall.

"Clara?" I called out again, my eyes darting back and forth in the darkness before coming to the end of the hallway, my fingers found the light switch and the ceiling illuminated itself, bringing light down to the room in front of me which now lay in disaster.

"What the he…" I trailed off, stepping over one of the chairs that lay on its side.

Dishes lay on the floor in pieces, the table was split down the middle and all of the cupboards were wide open or the doors were ripped off their hinges. Our pantry was pulled across the room as if it was supposed to be an obstacle. Our lamps were broken all over the room and the curtains were in shambles, everything in this room screamed struggle and I still couldn't grasp what had happened.

I headed towards the hallway where the other bathroom and the bedrooms were, our paintings and frames lay on the floor, the glass smashed and spider webbed. Clara's room lay in the same disastrous way as the living room and kitchen had been, her door lay in a severely cracked piece on the floor.

That's when the hysterics came in and I started screaming for my sister.

"CLARA!" I screamed running back out into the living room.

I looked around frantically before running to the front again and yelling out the door, "CLARA!!!"

I dashed back into the living room, praying that the phone was still in tact and that's when I saw it and my mouth dropped open.

The sliding glass doors were open and the wind was blowing the ripped curtain, one single bloody handprint was smeared on the glass.

I screamed.


	2. Sometimes I wish I was a Vampire

Chapter two: Sometimes I wish I was a Vampire

One year had passed since that horrible night, and still the wailing screams of the sirens and blinding blue and red light haunted my every thought, every time I closed my eyes I relived it. All I wanted was to forget, to close off that part of my mind and lock it away. I spent all these months searching for Clara, looking in every city I came across in Louisiana and leaving no stone unturned, but still there was no sign of my sister and slowly I was losing my faith that I would ever find her again.

Six months ago I came to Bon Temps, my very first night in town I found myself taking refuge in the towns bar, Merlotte's. There I met Sookie and the rest of the girls, they were instantly sympathetic when I told them what had happened and Sam gave me a job and let me stay with him until I saved up some money so I could stand on my own feet. Yeah, at the rate I'm going I'll have no more troubles soon

I have a feeling I'll fit in just fine here.

* * *

"Order UP!" Lafayette called out to the waitresses for the fifth time, and now, he was getting irritated.

I turned the corner, breathing slightly irregular and picked up the tray of food, "Sorry, I'm sorry. It's so hectic out there and people are demanding more and more and I only have two hands to dish out, where the heck is Arlene? She was supposed to be here forty minutes ago."

"Whoa, chill out Shae-bay-bay, take it easy. Them impatient folk gotta problem with you, you tell me and I'll set them straight."

I smiled, "thanks, bud."

He waved me off, "no worries hon, Lafayette's got your back."

I chuckled at him before scooting back into hell with the new tray of food. Laying out the four plates of food on the table I made my way over to another table requesting another round of drinks, in my opinion they had had enough two rounds ago, but who am I to tell them that?

Sam was dishing out drinks to those who were situated at the bar when I came around.

"Busy night, huh?" He asked me, his eyes set on pouring another drink.

"Oh yeah, where in the world is Arlene, I could really use her help right about now."

"No clue, Shae."

I growled under my breath as another table started to wave me down and spoke offhandedly not aiming it at anyone, "sometimes I wish I was a Vampire."

Sam decided to answer anyway, "Why's that?"

"Cause," I rolled my eyes, "on nights like these," I said waving my hand around, "I could use their super speed." Quickly I deposited the new mugs of beer on the table and hurried over to the table that had been waving me down.

"What can I get y'all?" I asked, trying to keep my irritation to a minimum.

"Yeah, we ordered a round of cokes about fifteen minutes ago…" The young man mentioned.

"Right sorry, as you can see it's quite busy with only one waitress."

Just as I was about to dash back to the bar, the bell chimed over the door and a bright haired Arlene jogged in.

"Well it's about time Arlene!" I scolded her, balancing the three cokes in my hands.

"I'm SORRY, I had babysitter issues and no one-."

"Its fine, but you owe me."

She gave me one of her bright smiles and a one armed hug, "thanks Shae, you're an angel."

The smile of a child who knew something that no one else knew crossed my face, "I try."

Business started to slow around two in the morning when only the stray person would come in for a drink or two and then leave. The slowness level left the three of them lounging at the bar, talking amongst themselves, Lafayette occasionally poking himself in to give his two cents then disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Where was Sook tonight?" Arlene asked while wiping down some tables.

I looked up from placing newly cleaned beer mugs underneath the counter, "she had the night off," I smiled, "she's probably spending it with Bill."

Arlene nodded once then went back to her wiping and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam scoff and roll his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that Sam Merlotte, just because you've got the hots for her, you could be the one with her if you'd just speak up."

"She's my employee."

I rolled my eyes, "so, it just makes the romance better."

He shook his head, his shaggy hair following his movements, vaguely he reminded me of a dog.

"But then again…what Bill and Sookie have, I think it's kind of cute."

Sam and Arlene gave me a weird look and I looked flabbergasted, "What?"

"You amaze me Shaelynn." Arlene smiled.

"I'd kill to have _anyone_ look at me like that. For someone to make me feel safe, that's the ultimate feeling."

Sam looked at me, his eyes questioning, "You of all people, I can't believe that you're so accepting of them, with what happened and all."

I gave a small smile that mirrored past pain, "sometimes it's better to forgive and forget."

_At least attempt to…_

* * *

When I got home, I planted myself on the couch and flicked on the television. Those two nutters from the Fellowship of the Sun were on screen, the Newlins. Again, they continued to blow smoke up our butts and attempt to sway us with their lies and biased opinions. The two of them looked like a married couple you order out of a mail order magazine, simply perfect, honest and in love. Willing to follow each other to the end of the Earth, sooner or later their feelings will get in the way, and then they will become the perfect target that will be the key to another World War.

I stared at their faces as they animatedly told those of us who were still awake what they were fighting for, and why we should join. Telling those who've lost someone to the…disease that we were not alone and we should band together and create the ultimate army.

"Lies," I stated simply before flicking the channel to something more entertaining, when nothing caught my eye I sat up and happened to glance at the framed picture I'd managed to salvage from my old home.

I picked it up and looked at it sadly. The smiling faces of my sister and I glowed at me, we stood on a cluster of rocks on the beach wind blowing our hair around with our arms wrapped around each other. We looked so happy, so attached and it seemed nothing could pry us apart, but in the end something ripped our relationship apart and stole her from me. My heart ached for her as my thumb traced over her face, a pair of tears slipped down my cheeks.

_Will I ever see you again, god I hope so._

**_Author's Note: _Hey everyone, so like I said before, this is my first True Blood story and I'm just feeling my way through it for the first parts. I'm extremely happy that people are subscribing to the story but what would really make me feel better is if you could let me know how I'm doing in a Review ^_^. Thanks for tuning in.**


	3. I will always Love you

Chapter three: I will always Love you.

Tonight was my night off, my much needed night off and I was spending it at home…alone. After six months of being in Bon Temps I already had a house, well a relatively small house. There was one floor, with no basement, one bedroom, one bathroom and an extremely small kitchen. Right now it was all I could afford until I saved up for something bigger, but I doubt I will, considering I only need a small place. The only actual good thing about this house was that just on the other side of the bedroom where a closet would have normally been placed but was much too large was a small office type room. Now, technically I didn't need an office for my line of business as a waitress but it did happen to have a large window with an incredible view, and during the day sunlight just poured through, so needing a space for my art supplies I now have this room converted into my own little artists cubby.

Currently, that was where I was located and the music from my extremely old radio was turned up as high as it could go, note to self: save up for a better music player. It was always so much more fun to enjoy a night to yourself when you music was loud enough to make the neighbours angry. Back before I moved here, Clara and I spent every Friday night together, our music blaring and every single light was on in the house, a couple times we actually had our grouchy neighbour Ms. Basinki bang on our door, but the music was so loud it fell upon deaf ears.

I stood there in front of my canvas; paint brush poised just above the area I was going to start painting, the old paint spattered white button up shirt I wore was long and hung down to my thighs, the right side tucked into my jean shorts. I guess I had waited too long and a glop of semi mixed blue, white and pink paint landed right on my foot, the coolness startled me and I jumped, nearly knocking my pallet over. That's when a knock sounded at my door and I shouted over the music, "COME IN!"

I guess they hadn't heard me when another knock, this time more forceful came. I stopped the music and shouted again, "COME IN!"

They must have heard me that time when I heard the door open and then Sookie's voice echoed through, "Um, Bill's with me so-."

"COME ON IN BILL." I interrupted, smiling to myself before the music started up again.

Finally, my paintbrush smeared the coloured paint across the potential sky, slowly forming the innocent sunrise I was intending on. Loading my brush up with some more paint, I aimed to place it on the canvas but a voice came from the doorway.

"Knock, Knock."

I jabbed the pause button with the end of the paintbrush and lied it down, then turned to face my two guests, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sookie took one look at me and started to giggle; she made her way over to me and reached out towards me. "You have…white paint in your hair," she smiled widely at me while pulling the white specks out of my burgundy hair.

"Oh…well, painting get's messy." I shrugged.

"I can see that," Sookie smirked, just as Bill asked what I was painting. I guess Bill hadn't noticed the multi coloured shirt I wore but Sookie sure did.

"They're-," Bill started.

"Angel's…yeah. I show interest in them," I said this as Sookie gave me her all knowing look. Of course she had figured it out the first day I got here, what with her mind reading business and all.

"Yeah, my parents were religious back when my sister and I were young. They inspire me with their innocence, but they still hold so much power. They're just beautiful in their majestic way."

There was a comfortable silence before I spoke up again, "can I get either of you something? I'm sorry, I don't normally have any Tru Blood in the house but if you're staying I'll go out and pick some up for you."

"Don't worry about it Shaelynn. We're not staying to long," Bill assured me as we walked out to my living room.

"No? Well okay, if you're sure then."

As we sat down Sookie turned to me, "I kind of wanted to ask you of a favour."

"Ask away, Sook."

"Um well, Bill and I are planning to fly out to Dallas tomorrow night, it's my night off and I was wondering if you could cover my shifts for me. I'll owe you big time."

I looked at the couple sitting side by side, their hands clasped together, "yeah, sure I'll cover you, but can I ask you something?"

Sookie nodded, her smile made me want to smile.

"Why are you going to Dallas?"

The pair shared a look, Bill looking uncomfortable and Sookie not sure what to say, "um I don't know if we're allowed to tell anyone…" Sookie trailed off.

"I won't tell a soul, promise. Cross my heart hope to die."

Bill sucked in a breath, "well the Sheriff of Dallas, as we know, was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun. At least that's what we believe."

"Oh, so it's those freaks again?" I rolled my eyes.

Bill smiled at my remark, "Eric, you remember Eric?"

"Yeah. Monster of a guy? Long blond hair?"

Sookie chuckled at me and then Bill spoke again, "well, he requires Sookie's…services to help find him. He thinks her talent will come in handy."

I nodded slowly, "okay so, Eric wants Sookie to help them find this Sherrif of Dallas?"

"Yep."

I nodded again and tapped a finger to my lips, "okie, dokie."

"Great, thanks a lot Shae. Like I said, I owe you one."

The couple stood up to leave when I called them, "Sookie, one thing before you go."

They turned to face me and Sookie smiled at me, inviting me to speak, "You said you're going to Dallas…isn't that the area where most Vampires go. I mean new ones."

"I believe it's one of the areas." Bill said.

"Well…you probably wouldn't let me come with you but um…"

Sookie gave me a pained look and came over to me, "oh honey. I don't think there's much of a chance she'll be there; I know what you must be thinking but…" She trailed off while giving me a big hug.

"Sook, I have to try finding my sister, why not look there huh? I've been looking for her for a year, I'm not about to give up now. So…how about this, when you're finished and you've found the Sheriff and you're back where you were staying I want you to call me. Let me know what's happening, and I'll fly out there as soon as I can. If you do this, we're completely even."

Sookie gave a long sigh and turned to Bill. He stood there for a moment or two, thinking about my request and the spoke, "I suppose that'll be alright. I'll let Eric know you'll be joining us after but I'm sure he won't mind."

I gave a look of surprise, I had been sure that Eric didn't really like humans aside for Sookie, "he wouldn't?"

"He said he never minds your presence, it's probably because you don't talk much, or ask a lot of questions."

I nodded, seeing the obvious, "I wouldn't want to get him angry."

Bill and Sookie laughed at that, "No, I don't think anyone would want to get him angry."

As I walked them to the door I gave Sookie a brief but stern look to remind her of our agreement, her sunny smile broke out again and she patted me on the shoulder then hugged me again, "Don't worry about it, I _promise_ I'll call you."

I stood in the door way watching their backs depart before shutting the door and leaning against it. Finally, another chance to look for my sister, I would never give up on her, not if it would take the rest of my life. Soon, Clara, soon I'll see you again and I don't care what you are or what you do, you will always be my sister and I will always love you.

I headed back to my art room again, a smile spread across my face. I picked up the abandoned paintbrush again and turned on the music, the sound drowning out the silence of the house. As my hand guided the brush, strokes of paint coloured my canvas and slowly the rhythmic movements took me away from reality, they took me very…far…away.


	4. Never let you go

Chapter Four: Never let you go

The moon shone brightly through my open window and casted it's glow across my body that was starfished across my bed. Beside me on the bedside table was my cell phone and I was very unaware that it would be the one to wake me up. When it did ring my head jerked to the side giving me whiplash and a groaned into my pillow, my hand patting its way to the table where it finally closed around the plastic square that was omitting the dreadful sound. I slid it open and mumbled into the speaking piece.

"Hello?" I poke, stifling a yawn.

Sincere apologies came from the other end and I shook my head, "Sook, its fine."

"Shae, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot that it was dark outside, I didn't even think you'd be sleeping and-."

"Sook, I told you to call me, don't worry about it. What's going on?"

"We found Godric, we're heading back to the hotel now."

With those words I jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, the phone still plastered to my ear, "you did? That's great! I'm glad he's back. So it was the Fellowship?" I spoke quickly, dragging a pair of jeans on.

"Yeah, but he said they didn't harm him," Sookie said.

"Really? How surprising, bunch of meddling idiots they are. They don't know the first thing about Vampires," I muttered into the phone, struggling to pull a t-shirt over my bra clad chest.

"Yeah, well…you are still coming right?" Sookie asked me just as I tripped over my bag.

"Ouch, yeah. Bag's been packed since you left."

I heard her laugh and tell Bill what I had said, "always prepared aren't you?"

"Naw, not really, only for special occasions."

"Sure, okay. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not entirely sure, if I can get a flight out tonight, I'll be there in the same night…" I trailed off, locking the door behind me and carrying my bag to my car, "I'll call you to let you know what's happening if I can't get out tonight."

"Sure thing, talk to you later then."

"Bye, Sook."

I hung up just as I turned the ignition on and then tore out of the driveway in the direction of Fangtasia.

­­­

_Ugh,_ I thought, sitting in the back of the taxi with my bag. It had been quite a hectic two hours and I had never felt so exhausted in my life. The moon still hung high up in the sky, and the stars were like tiny pin pricks dusted all around the giant glowing orb. The yellow cab pulled up in front of the gorgeous building and I hastily threw a few bills at the driver and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. The car pulled away as I stood there, staring up at the modern building with the tall windows.

The only thought that came to mind was, _he's rich_.

Pushing open the front doors I made my way to the blonde Vampire sitting at the front desk. She was speaking on the phone and held up a finger for me to wait. I dropped my bag to the floor and looked around, slightly nervous, and even more excited that this could be where my sister was.

"May I help you?" The blonde's voice was clear and crisp, like the autumn wind.

I shook myself, startled out of my thoughts and managed a small smile, "yes…um I was wondering if you could tell me where Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton's room is?"

The blonde gave me a suspicious look.

"See, I'm a friend of theirs. Sookie called me earlier tonight asking when I was going to fly out…here, she texted me an hour ago." I spoke quickly handing over my phone so the blonde could read the text.

After reading the text, she handed the phone back to me and studied me for a moment, her lips then lifted into a small smile of her own, "Sure, The pair are staying in… room 315. I'll give you another key."

As she placed the key in my hand I thanked her graciously, "thank you very much. This means a lot."

"You're welcome, but will you be staying 'cause I can open up another connecting room for you."

"Oh, um thanks but I'm not sure how long I will be staying, is it okay if I let you know when I find out?"

"No problem."

"Thanks a million." I smiled again and then headed towards the elevator.

Inside, I pressed the floor three button and pulled out my cell, opening up a text box to send to Sookie.

I just arrived, heading up 2 yur Rm now, where R U? I punched in quickly before sending it, when the text was approved I slipped it back into my pocket just as the doors opened to my floor. I stepped out and quickly headed to the room where I unlocked it and immediately stepped in, shutting the door behind me, I placed my bag onto one of the chairs and then sunk down on the bed, my head in my hands.

I hadn't been sitting there for more than five seconds when the door opened and in walked a flustered Sookie.

I lifted my head up and looked at her and she gave me a small smile, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine. I'm just tired."

She came to sit beside me and grinned at me, "you got here fast. I didn't think you'd be able to get a flight out tonight."

"I asked if Pam could pull a few strings for me, she didn't have a problem."

"Oh, she seems to like you."

I chuckled, "yeah, it's probably because I don't ask too many questions."

The both of us shared a laugh about that, remembering why Eric never minded my company.

"Are you ready to come downstairs?" Sookie asked me after she stopped laughing, "But I hope not looking like that…"

"Oh no, I came prepared." I gave her a cheeky grin before grabbing my bag and heading into the bathroom.

After I had changed I stood there staring at the mirror, studying my appearance, and because I hadn't straightened my hair, it fell in dark red curls down to my chest and my pale gold eyes popped back at me, because of the lighting, they sparkled hints of topaz. I spread a dark line of eyeliner across my eyes and a light layer of mascara and came out of the bathroom.

"Nice dress," Sookie commented as I stepped out, trying not to trip over the carpet in my stilettos.

I looked down at the black knee length dress and grinned, "Shall we head down?"

"Yeah."

­­When we got downstairs, we found Bill and Eric standing between two stone walls watching a trio of people conversing, one who looked severely beaten up was on his knees another was a tall Hispanic woman dressed in black, streaks of blood graced her cheeks and the third was a young man, who couldn't have been any older than sixteen and he was sitting in a chair, before the two and the crowd surrounding them.

When we came to stand with them, Bill hugged Sookie to his side and he smiled at me, Eric turned his head and gave me a nod, then turned back to the situation. I focused my attention on them just as the man on the chair spoke.

"Do you love him?" His voice was soft and gentle.

There was a pause where the Hispanic woman cried, I was not sure why but I had a feeling she had the same feelings for the man on his knees as Bill had for Sookie.

"I-I thought I did."

There was another pause where her crying continued and as the man looked between them, then he spoke in his soft voice again, "It appears you love him still."

I watched the exchange in silence and as the tears from the woman slowly ceased, "I do. I'm sorry, but you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Oh, so this must be Godric.

"You are free to go," he spoke, his eyebrows rising slightly. Not once did he sound hostile, not once did he raise his voice.

Another Vampire spoke his disagreement and Godric made himself clear, "the human is free to go." He pulled the corner of his lips back, but not in a smile, "and do not return," he spoke, shaking his head a little; "I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty," the other male Vampire spoke, but Godric quickly over ruled him.

"This is my verdict," this time, his gentle tone was laced with authority, and no one seemed ready to oppose against him.

Godric called Eric over and asked him to see the man named Hugo out, once the two had left the room, the crowd dispersed. Sookie and I looked at each other and I gave her a look of confusion and she shook her head slightly, I knew she'd explain it to me later.

When Eric disappeared, he did not return to us so Bill, Sookie and I stood talking slightly when I figured I'd give them some time to be alone, "hey, I'm going to go wander around a little."

"Are you sure? Did you want to talk to Godric about your sister, he might know her," Sookie asked.

I shook my head, "no, it's fine. I don't think now's the right time to speak with him, maybe in a little while I'll ask Eric. Besides," I smiled at the two, "it seems that you two haven't had any time with each other, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

With that I walked away from them and towards the bar where I ordered a coke and then roamed around the hotel, occasionally having conversations with some of the other people present. As much as I accepted Vampires, I was still nervous around them sometimes, I wasn't always positive on their nature.

Leaning against the wall, my glass in hand, I looked around at everyone in the room, watching and studying their every movement and facial feature. There seemed to be more humans here than I would have expected, but then again, having a Vampire as your significant other was becoming more and more popular by the day.

As I leaned there, a young blonde boy came up to me, well he looked young, but Vampire ages can be deceiving.

"Hey," he spoke, leaning his back against the wall beside me. He was short for a guy, about my height, and he didn't look any older than fourteen.

"Hi," I gave him a small smile, sipping at my drink.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you around before."

"I flew in from Louisiana; I'm friends with Sookie and Bill."

"Oh," He seemed thoughtful for a moment, "I know them." After a slight pause he spoke again, lifting his hand up to me, "My name's Dan."

I shook it warmly, "I'm Shaelynn."

His head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes widening a little, "Shaelynn Keston?"

I gave him a look, surprised that he knew my name, "Yeah, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a sister by the way?"

I turned my body to him, a little more enthusiastic about the conversation, "I do actually, her name is Clara. Do you know her?"

He chuckled, "I do, she's a good friend of mine."

My mouth dropped open in surprise, was this it? Was Dan the outlet I've been looking for?

"Do you know where she is?"

He stood on his tip toes, looking above all the heads in the crowd and landed upon an area over by the windows where two girls were talking animatedly.

"Yeah…she's right over there, by the windows."

I didn't see her at first until he took me by the shoulders and moved me in front of him, and that's when I could see her. Her black hair caught my attention first, once it had been long by now it was cut short and messy, her bangs cut across her forehead diagonally in jagged sections and you could see every individual layer from where I was standing, her shining grey eyes were just as striking as they ever had been.

I stepped away from the wall, my heels clacking against the floor.

My facial expression turned to one of longing, "Clara?" I whispered.

It was as if she had heard me, her head swivelled around looking for the source, her friend looked aghast as she was completely ignored. Then, she saw me, her eyes stopped on me and her whole body turned to face me. The people around her had started to watch and this slowly gained everyone else's attention, if I wasn't so caught up in what was happening, I would have blushed like crazy.

She stepped into the opening of people to look at me better, her face analysing me as she looked me up and down, from here I could see her eyes flicking all around my face.

I had walked a maybe five feet in her direction when she was suddenly in front of me. I gasped at her speed but I couldn't tear my eyes from hers, she was taller than I was even in these heels she had a good three inches on me and it had always been like that. Her hand reached down and touched my face and then moved the soft red curls from my face to behind my ear.

"Is it really you, Shae?"

My lip quivered and I opened my mouth, a lump formed in the back of my throat, "Yeah, it's me Clara."

Before I could even react she had me in a hug, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other pressing my head to her chest and my arms snaked around her waist, holding her tight.

"I missed you," I mumbled.

I heard Clara sniff, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Moving away, I stared at her, pools of blood were under her eyes and one streak fell down her cheek.

"It's okay," I smiled at her placing my hands on her cheeks and rubbing the tears away.

Her hands covered my own and her voice was all choked up, "I wanted to come find you, I did, but I just…"

I shook my head at her blabber, "Its okay, Clara. I'm not mad."

"I knew you would understand, you always do."

I watched her face, tears of my own falling down my cheeks, "Clara, its okay. You're here right now, with me."

I hugged her to me again and she held me to her, and it was at that time that I knew everything was going to be alright. One year I spent looking for her, being miserable and slowly losing hope, but now Clara was back in my life, and I would never let her go.

**_Author's note:_ Wow everyone, I'm so surprised at the feedback I'm getting. None of my other stories have had eleven reviews for just three chapters, and I'm so happy about it. Every review I get just gives me more motivation to write, and I absolutely love this story. **

**Thank all, very much for the wonderful feedback. **


	5. Definition of falling in Love

Chapter Five: Definition of falling in Love

Everyone stopped watching us after the main part of our reunion was over. I guess we weren't as interesting as everyone thought we were at first, so we disappeared from the middle of the room to the side where the two of us met up with Sookie, Bill and Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" I asked the blonde boy with surprise.

He gave me an awkward smile, "it's kind of a long story," he said this, rubbing the back of his head.

I gave him a hug, "it's good to see you, anyways." After releasing him I turned back to Clara and smiled, "Clara, this is Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, and that's Bill Compton, Sookie's…lover?"

Bill nodded, taking Sookie's hand in his, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Clara. Shae talks about you all the time." Sookie spoke, shaking hands with Clara.

"Really? I hope nothing bad," Clara responded while staring at Jason out of the corner of her eye. I noticed that Sookie hadn't missed that little detail though.

The staring contest was not one sided though, Jason couldn't pull his eyes away from Clara either. I chuckled at him lightly and Bill smirked, I could have sworn by the way Clara was looking, if she could blush, she would have.

I decided to interrupt the two of them, "Hey…um if you don't mind, Clara and I are going to get caught up…if that's okay?"

"Not at all, you two will have a lot to discuss," Bill smiled softly.

"Yeah, I think we do," I agreed, taking a hold of her hand like I had done so many times before as a kid.

Clara smiled lightly, "see you around, have a good night."

Together the two of us walked off to find a secluded area so we could have some time to ourselves. After all, I had much to ask her.

­­

"What's on your mind?" Clara asked after we had found a vacant couch by a window. The two of us sat across from each other, her knees pulled up to her chin and my own legs curled underneath me, my dress covered them.

I fiddled with the silk edges of my skirt, "I…I want to know what happened. The night you disappeared."

Clara sighed deeply, "I never did tell you that I was seeing someone."

I looked confused, "you were?"

"Yeah, his name was Lucas…and he was a Vampire."

_It was Wednesday night, and I was getting ready to leave for work. I stood at the sink, placing dishes on the drying rack in my uniform when I heard a knock at the door. Looking up at the clock wondering who would be knocking at this hour, I then went to the door and opened it. I never expected the person that was standing there._

"_Lucas!"_

"_May I come in?" The tall brunette boy asked._

_I smiled, "you're always welcome, you don't have to knock."_

"_I find it rude just to walk into a lady's home."_

"_Well, you can come in for a little while; I'll be heading off to work soon."_

_Lucas smiled softly and walked inside; I shut the door behind him and then followed._

"_So…what's going on?" I asked him, going back to the dishes._

_I heard him sit down on one of the chairs, "I must speak with you."_

_I turned to him, my back leaning against the counter, "then talk to me."_

_He stood up quickly and was in front of me in seconds, I could never get over the speed that he had, it always scared me, "I have thought of a way for you and I to be together forever."_

_I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "really? Enlighten me."_

_He reached to brush a strand of hair behind my ear then rested his hand against my cheek, "let me turn you."_

_I stared at him and then my face hardened, "no."_

_His hand jerked back like he had been electrocuted, "why not?"_

"_I already told you, I will not allow you to bite me," I snapped, moving away from him._

"_But we could be together for the rest of our lives? Don't you want that?"_

_In all honesty, I had thought about it but it wasn't worth it. I was not meant to live forever, and I had never intended this relationship to last. It had gone on long enough, and I had lost interest in him._

"_Actually, I don't Lucas. I cannot be with you forever, I am not immortal, nor should I be."_

"_But I can make you immortal."_

"_I don't CARE, Lucas. I don't want to be immortal, and I don't want to be with you for the rest of my life. I never intended this relationship to go on for as long as it has." I snapped, turning away from him._

"_But I want you."_

_His tone worried me and I turned back to face him, to find that he had his fangs out and he was about to leap at me when I whipped one of the plates at him, sending him stumbling back and knocking the chair over. He came at me again and threw me at the table, it broke under the force and I lied there, stunned. When he advanced again ready to pounce, I kicked the chair at him and scrambled to the other exit, dragging the pantry as fast as I could then taking off again._

_As I came around the corner I knocked the lamp over and grabbed at the other, chucking it at the Vampire who I thought was a nice one. I ran down the hall towards the bedrooms and when he grabbed my arm I smashed a picture frame on his face, scrambling away, I ran to my room and locked the door. Backing away from the door slowly, I listened to him fumble around and as the other frames felll to the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself, waiting for him, waiting for my certain doom _

Oh God, please don't let Shaelynn come home now. Please keep her safe, and make sure no harm comes to her. Please let this all be over soon, and painless, I don't want to feel pain as my last moment before death.

_That's when the door was kicked in and it flew off of its hinges. I screamed and used anything I could get my hands on to defend myself, my room being destroyed like the rest of the house in the process. In the end he grabbed me and dragged me to the back doors of the house, he slid them open, still keeping a firm grip on my squirming body and as a last attempt at saving myself I grabbed the curtains and they ripped, my other hand firmly planted on the glass where it screamed in protest, and as it was dragged away, blood was smeared across the glass, I guess I had cut it on some broken glass. _

_I screamed, and then the next thing I felt was a searing pain at my throat, and a warm leaking feeling._

_When I woke up it was dark, and damp. I couldn't breathe so I let out a scream but my mouth was filled with the damp earth, I clawed my way through the dirt until I could feel the fresh air. Once I had broken through, I sat up and the loose dirt fell from my hair and from my clothes, I shook my head and pulled myself the rest of the way out of the hole I had been thrown in. _Had I been buried alive?_ I looked around at my bearings and ran my hands over my body. Everything was sharper and my senses were on high alert, I spun around confused. Why was I here? Where was everyone? That's when I realized what had happened to me, and I looked down at my feet. Lucas had made me into a Vampire, and left me alone to die. He left me alone to fend for myself, and all I knew was the burning thirst at the back of my throat, and that I couldn't go back home._

Clara finished with me staring at her in shock, my mouth had dropped open by the end of it and I closed it with a snap, finally remembering how to. I couldn't believe it; the final moments of her human life were spent running for her life and in fear. I always figured something like that had happened but not because of someone who she had trusted. I swallowed hard and looked over to where Sookie and Bill were standing, Eric had joined them and they were speaking with a few other Vampires. I remembered the words I had told Bill the first time I had met him, _If Sookie comes to me with any kind of heart break because of you…believe it or not, but I will come after you. I don't care if you're a Vampire or not._

"Oh my God, that's horrible."

"Yeah, I was crazed by the bloodlust, it was all I wanted. Then I met Godric and he saved my life. He brought me here, and helped me get through it. He taught me to be a Vampire like he had been my Maker all along."

I smiled softly at the thought of the Sheriff taking in my sister, I should probably thank him.

Clara looked at me thoughtfully and what ever she wanted to ask, it wasn't this, "Wanna go socialize some more? I'll introduce you to some friends," she asked standing up.

"Sure," I agreed, standing up as well and smiling. She smiled back at me and began walking, and I happily followed her.

We had just finished talking to one of her many friends and their human companion and we were talking amongst ourselves when a new voice spoke from behind us.

"Clara?"

The two of us turned around and it felt like my heart had decided to fall a mile on its own accord, that feeling faded and then my heart started to beat like mad. Godric stood there before us; a half smile graced his lips. Clara was quite a bit taller than him but I had to look up at him, my head tilted up slightly. I hadn't noticed it before when I was watching him deal with the human named Hugo, but right now, looking at his face up close, he was…beautiful. I had to fight the urge to drop my jaw in awe.

"Good evening, Sheriff."

He inclined his head towards her, "I heard about your reunion with your sister through Isabel. She was pleased that you had found her."

Clara squeezed my hand, "actually, she found me. This is my sister, Shaelynn. Shaelynn, this is Godric, he's the Sheriff of Dallas," she introduced us.

I smiled at him; I had always been a little shy of the opposite sex, "hello."

He smiled back, and held out a hand, "it's a pleasure."

I took a hold of his hand and found that it was cool, like Clara's was. I expected a quick shake but no, he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. My eyes widened, and I blushed deeply.

"I saw you earlier tonight, and I noticed that you were different from any human I had met before," his voice was soft and calculating, and I could feel him studying me, trying to figure me out.

"Really?" I tried to pass it off as curiosity but it came out as a squeak. He didn't seem to notice, but I knew he had. He didn't seem to be the type to miss much.

"Yes, and you've intrigued me. I'd very much like to get to know you more. Will I be seeing you here for much longer?"

"I- I think so, I'm not sure when we're leaving."

His eyes studying mine, he stepped closer, "you're welcome here for as long as you need." His fingers then brushed my cheek so lightly that I barely felt them, he then pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, rising another blush out of my cheeks, "there's no need to be self-conscious, you're too lovely of a creature to be bashful."

His fingers lingered on my cheek for another second before he withdrew his hand and it fell to his side, "enjoy your evening." He then walked away.

I stared wide eyed after him, amazed at what had just happened. Sure I had had boyfriends before…but never, in all of my life has one ever made my knees go weak. I swallowed hard as I turned to face my sister who was watching me with a smirk on her face, "he likes you."

"I-what?" I asked, baffled at her statement.

"He doesn't _come_ to talk to many people; you usually have to go to him if you want to talk. He came to you tonight, he obviously likes you."

"Came to _us_, he came to talk to us, Clara."

She gave me one of her knowing smiles, "alright, I'll let you believe that. But it would be better for you if you listened to the one who knows men by the back of her hand."

"Alright, sure." I grinned, rolling my eyes. I was never one to believe in love at first sight, and I was never sure if my crushes where actually "crushes". But this time, I think I just learned the true definition of falling in love.

As I thought to myself about what had just happened between me and the Sheriff of Dallas, Clara decided to change the subject on me.

"Um…Shae I was wondering…" her voice trailed off, she seemed nervous to ask me whatever was on her mind.

"Wondering what?" I asked, my head turning to face her.

"If you sill had _it_ with you…"

I gave her a bemused look, "have what with me?"

"_Her_, is your friend still with you?"

"_What?_" Now I was really confused, I had no idea what my sister was talking about.

"_Eurithe_, is she still with you."

A look of understanding dawned on me, "_Oh_. Yeah, she's still with me."

Clara looked surprised, "you mean she never…left?"

I shook my head, smiling, "No, she never did. But I don't really want her to leave you know? She's grown on me; I don't think I'd be the same without her."

"She's apart of you," Clara nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, and I'm happy you understand that, Mom and Dad never did, instead they tried to squash her out of me."

Clara looked cautious for a moment then spoke, "what does she think about me…as a Vampire?"

I paused for a moment then smiled, "she doesn't seem to care. She still likes you, she enjoys your humor."

"Does…does anyone else know about you…?"

I nodded, "yeah, Sookie knew since the first night I came to Bon Temps."

"Well that's good, she was probably happy that she wasn't the only one different in town."

I smiled thoughtfully, "yeah, I guess she was. It's always good to know that at the end of the day you have someone to discuss your differences with, without being judged."


	6. Eurithe

Chapter Six- Eurithe

Our conversation was cut short when a small commotion came from the entrance. I wasn't entirely sure on what was going on and I kind of ignored it while Clara looked up, slightly concerned with what was happening.

"What the hell?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

There was a pause of silence and then a male voice rung through the room, "Excuse me everyone."

My head shot up in surprise, and my heart dropped to my stomach. I knew that voice, oh yes, I knew it very well and I wondered why in the world he was here, of all places at this time.

"If I could have your attention please…"

Immediately I knew what he was going to do, it was not hard to put two and two together. The large jacket he wore was one big giveaway and I opened my mouth to speak, hoping to God that this would stall him.

"Luke?"

_Wish granted_, I thought to myself as he paused and his eyes flicked over to me. His mouth dropped open slightly; his thumb paused before the detonator button.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time. In other circumstances I probably would have laughed because we used to always do this, but this was a life and death situation.

"I…I'm here with friends," I spoke, walking closer to him.

"_Friends?_" He asked me, his tone becoming dark.

I straightened, giving him a defiant look, "Yeah. Friends. If that's an issue then you can just leave."

He shook his head slowly, unzipping his jacket, "I won't be leaving here tonight." I think everyone caught on to the second meaning behind his words.

I eyed the silver around his chest and the remote he held in his hands, I had to stall him for as long as I could…until I could figure out what to do to stop it.

"Luke, what are you _doing?_"

He stared at me hard, "I'm fighting for what I think is right. For what I know is the right thing to do."

"You're fighting for _lies_," I pleaded.

He held a hand up for me to be silent, "I'm not listening, I know this is the right thing to do, if I don't no one else will."

"_Good_, if you follow out with this, it will be murder. Don't you understand that?"

"I don't care," he hissed, "they don't belong here. But you must leave, Shae. I don't want you hurt."

I gaped at him, _he had some nerve_.

"No."

He growled at me, "Shae, I will not be responsible for your death!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!"

"I didn't know you would be in here."

"What difference does it make? It's still murder everyway you look at it," I threw my hands up into the air in frustration.

"No. It's not."

He wasn't going to back down; I knew that from the start.

I let out a breath before speaking again, "Luke, I know alright. For all of the years that I have known you, you have been trying to prove yourself worthy to everyone and anyone. I've watched to try, and try again and then fail. Now, you've got another chance and you refuse to fail this time…I know you Luke, I know you like the back of my own hand."

He watched me, no emotion graced his facial features, and I continued, "So what's the point? What's the point of proving yourself when afterwards, when it's all done…you won't be around to enjoy it."

"Because…it is God's will, he has asked me to do this."

_She_ stirred inside of me, twisting in anger and I fought to keep her at bay. None of my inner battle showed on my face, I only cocked an eyebrow, hoping that what I had done would work.

I closed my eyes, "Well I'm not leaving, if you plan on killing tonight, you better add me to the list."

He glared at me and didn't say anything, his thumb then moved, and pressed down on the button. I winced, bracing myself for the blow but nothing came and I cracked open an eye to see those around me in similar states of protecting themselves. When I looked up at Luke, he was staring at the remote with confusion and he pressed it again, nothing happened.

"Shit."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tall Vampire with the black cowboy hat advance on Luke and I quickly lifted my arm, my hand held out in the sign to get him to stop and in mid stride he did. He reminded me of the tin man in the Wizard of Oz when he needed to be oiled, because he physically couldn't move.

"What did you do?" He snarled at me and I did not answer him.

I heard his protests from behind me as I walked up to Luke, "give me the remote, Luke."

"What did you do?"

I lifted the corner of my mouth into a half smile, "it is merely paused. There is no use in pressing the button, it will not work."

He stared at me, his mouth hung open in an unattractive manner, "h-how?"

I shook my head, "you came in here with the intentions of hurting and possibly killing friends of mine, and myself," I looked at him inquisitively, "I do not understand your hate, Luke McDonald."

"_I_ don't understand how you can _like_ them."

"I cannot hate anyone; it is too strong of a word for me."

He gave me a baffled look, "but…but _you_ of all people have an excuse to hate them. You have every reason to hate them."

I cocked my head to the side, looking at him as a curious child would look at a centipede.

"They took your sister from you, they _took_ her away from you and you never saw her again. You were in hysterics when you called me, you wouldn't stop crying when the police were asking questions, you just kept on shrieking about the bloody handprint, you had to go to the hospital so they could treat you for _shock_."

I gave him a smile, "but they didn't _take_ her Luke, she's right here, right now. She's with me again," I said this while pointing in her direction.

His eyes flicked over to Clara and then back at me, they narrowed, "Shae. She's _dead_, she's a monster that drinks blood."

My eyes flashed dangerously, "no, Luke. As long as she's standing with me, breathing and talking to me…she is alive."

"No, she's not Shaelynn. She kills HUMANS, she feeds off of us."

"She needs blood to SURVIVE, Luke. Are we not monsters for killing animals, we eat them to survive, that's killing…is it not?"

"That's different."

"It is no different than killing humans for their blood to survive. I will admit that there are some Vampires that kill to feed for sport, but that's only a few. There are those who only take enough to get them by, so they don't have to kill. So who are you to pick out the bad ones from the good? Your solution is just to kill them all off."

"Even if they do it to survive, they are still not in God's will."

The venom in my words slipped as I couldn't hold back _her_ anger, "it is not God's will."

He looked surprised at the severity of my words, "if it really was in God's will, I think I would know out of everyone," I said a little gentler, but the words were still stiff.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke…I…," I trailed off into thought, _how do I explain this? How in the world do I tell everyone?_

_Just spit it out…_

I nodded to myself; it was the best way after all. There was no other way for me to explain it. She always knew best.

"I have an Angel inside of me, Luke. And if it was in God's will, she would know…and she tells me everything."

Luke blinked rapidly, and then shook his head, "Have you been taking V or something? You've gone crazy."

I sighed and shook my head sadly, "another reaction to add to the list I guess."

_Allow me…_

"You know it hurts me." I whispered to myself, Luke couldn't hear me but the Vampires probably could, and now they think I'm insane.

_I know it does, little one._

I was quiet for a moment, my eyes shut as I conversed with her.

_But it is the only way, you know that._

I nodded and retreated to the back of my mind, _go ahead_.

_It is worth it in the long run, little one._

I braced myself mentally and physically for the pain, I had opened my eyes after her last words and before I closed them again, I stared straight into Luke's eyes. Pain seared up and down my back and I felt skin ripping and muscles tearing. No blood was shed as the torn flesh quickly jumped into the healing process. Slowly, I felt pressure build up and then release as large white wings exploded out of my back. They ruffled, and the skin around them finished their healing. Blood dripped from the palms of my hands where my nails had dug into the flesh, and blood also pooled on my bottom lip where I had bitten down to keep from screaming out.

A faint sense of power throbbed through her veins and her skin emitted a golden light, similar to an aura. Her golden eyes shone and sparkled more than they had ever in the past.

When her eyes opened, Luke was staring at her, wide eyed and slack jawed. She could feel every emotion in this room, even if some say that Vampires do not feel.

"Luke." Her mouth opened to speak, but Shaelynn's normally soft and innocent voice was not heard. Instead one that could compete with the most gorgeous of musical melodies came out, it almost sounded as if a harp was being played in the room and instead of notes, they played words.

Even though the voice was beautiful, no one could ignore the power that subtly twined through the words, "is this enough proof that I do reside in Shaelynn's body?"

"I..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

The Angel spoke again, "I do understand though, young Luke. You cared deeply for her, and you still do. I can feel it, you may have succeeded in shoving it into the deepest depths of your mind, but it is still there…whether you embrace it or not."

"Y-you're an Angel…"

She smiled softly, she was not one for sarcasm and she was quite used to stunned reactions, because as much as people wanted to believe in them, sometimes one could not help but doubt, "My name is Eurithe, I was placed inside of her body when she was but a newborn…barely able to open her eyes."

"But Luke…do…do you not think that hating the whole Vampire race is a little…unjust?" Eurithe asked the young man, slowly stepping closer and closer to him.

"How can an Angel say that? Aren't you-," he was cut off.

Eurithe placed a hand upon his arm, and then moved it so she could smooth it down the silver bound to his chest, "No…no I am not required to hate them. I have no reason to hate them, and even if I did, I couldn't."

Luke looked down at Eurithe with an unsure look, "but why?"

"Hate is too strong of a word for me, and Shaelynn agrees with me. It takes a lot for me to dislike something, but even more to hate something or someone."

"You must remember this, young man. I am very old, older than the oldest Vampire…and I have a lot of wisdom and knowledge. So know this…that these Vampires that you strongly dislike so much, they were once His Children, and when it is time, he will decide when they are supposed to leave the world."

"You felt her pain when her Sister was taken, and I can still feel it today. You may think the whole "an eye for an eye" concept, but that is what will destroy the human race some day. I know about your Brother, Luke. He idolized you, he wanted everything you had, he wanted to _be_ you, and you loved him. You would do anything for him, and you watched him die that night. You watched your little brother be destroyed by another Vampire…and I can feel your loyalties still lie with him and that you still feel a debt needs to be paid off."

Eurithe looked up into Luke's eyes, they were red and wet tears fell down his cheeks. "I know your pain Luke, but you are still young. You cannot take the whole world on your own. I assure you, your brother is not angry with you, and I know for a fact he is watching you and routing for you no matter what happens, but he does not feel contempt for the whole entire race, and I'm sure he does not want you to seek revenge on his behalf."

Lukes quiet gasps turned to sobs as he fell to his knees and Eurithe followed him, kneeling in front of him, taking his hands into her own, "its okay, just let it out. It isn't your fault, you just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes when you don't know what the truth is and what the lies are."

"I don't want to kill anyone," he sobbed, tears falling from his chin.

"I know you don't," Eurithe spoke, her voice calm and soothing.

"I'm _sorry_, so sorry."

She gave his hands a squeeze, "I know you are."

When his weeping did not cease, Eurithe let go of his hands and held his face between her palms, she spoke gently, coaxing him to her, "Luke."

He didn't look at her, his eyes still cast downward.

"Look at me, Luke." Her voice was a whisper and this drew his eyes to hers.

"I need you to promise me something"

His response was almost silent, "anything."

Eurithe took a breath, "Promise me that you will leave, and you will not return."

"I promise."

"And that you will not harm nor attempt to harm Vampire or Human again. Or I fear that you will not have such an easy time with me the next time."

"I promise."

"Good boy," She spoke, and then pulled his head to her and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. She then released him and turned her face up to Jason who stood behind Luke.

"Jason?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise that she would address him by name.

"Will you see Luke out; make sure no harm comes to him?"

Jason nodded and helped the larger, dazed man up, and then led him out.

Eurithe remained on the floor, her hands sat on her lap and her head was bowed. She remained like that for a few stolid moments and then gracefully, pushed herself up to her feet. Something that Shaelynn could never do by herself, not without falling in some way.

She walked over to the tall Vampire who was still immobile.

"Stan?"

He looked at her with dark glittering eyes, "It would be unwise for you to do anything too rash, if I feel threatened or if Shaelynn feels threatened, I will be forced to sustain you, and I cannot guarantee that it will be pleasant."

When he said nothing, she took this as an agreement and she placed her hand upon his arm. A glow surrounded her hand and he stumbled forward. She stumbled back and her wings ruffled.

"Angels are around as well?"

She gave him a kind smile, "oh yes…it is not common for us to become attached to a Human "vessel" but in this case…I am quite rare."

With that, she backed away from him and then turned to leave, her wings shrinking and folding into her back, the skin visibly healing and the glow died.

This time it was I who spoke, and I faced Clara,

"Yes…I would have to say that she _is_ still around."


	7. By the Sun and the Moon

Chapter Seven: By the Sun and the Moon.

I sat outside on the balcony that ran off of the hotel room, the moon hung large and bright in the sky, illuminating everything in it's path…including the white page of my sketch book which sat in my lap. The pencil in my hand dusted the page with grey and black and I sketched out the lines of an old tree with no leaves hanging over the water edge. The moon that seemed to have a small part in almost all of my pieces hid behind the peculiar branches, casting a glow over the potential mist and the start of a waterfall.

As a child the moon had always fascinated me, I loved how it could be so romantic in one minute then transform into something sinister and raise fearsome shadows that appeared to jump at you from every corner the next. To me, it was anything I wanted it to be, and every time things got out of control and nothing seemed normal anymore the moon would be right there when I needed reassurance, it was my anchor and my saviour. As long as the moon was there, every thing would be alright and nothing would change as long as it stayed.

I hadn't heard the knock at the door, or the voices afterwards. Once I had been given my body back I hadn't spoken to anyone, I didn't have the right words to say. What kind of conversation do you start when large white wings had just been protruding out of your back moments before, what's the score on the Baseball game?

No, there weren't many words you could say after something like that happens. Your best bet was to lay low, at least until the initial shock wears off.

The shadow that passed across the balcony didn't disturb me; I hadn't really noticed it until it blocked the light from my page. I looked up, ready to ask the person to move to the side a little but the breath I needed stopped short and I could only stare.

"You enjoy the moon as much as I do."

I stood quickly, the thick sketch book falling to the floor, "Sheriff, I didn't hear you."

I watched as he bent down and picked the book up off the ground and handed it to me, the faint smile forever present on his lips. I took the object from his hands and held it to my chest.

"Please, call me Godric."

When I didn't say anything he continued, "You probably wouldn't have heard me, Vampires are silent creatures. I apologize if I startled you, it wasn't my intention."

I shook my head, "No, no. Don't apologize, I should be used to it by now, Bill's always startling me." As an afterthought I added, "and Eric too…but I think he enjoys my reactions."

He continued to smile, his eyes still held that calculating look as he gazed down at me and I shifted awkwardly, placing the book on my vacant seat, "is…is there something that you needed…Godric?" I finished, trying out his name for the first time.

"I wished to speak with you about tonight."

"Oh." Was all I said, _of course he wanted to speak to me about that, everyone would be curious so naturally the Sheriff would investigate._

"But you left so quickly after that I didn't get a chance."

_He's a Vampire, and an Old one at that…I'm quite positive that he could have caught up to me if he really wanted to._

"You were probably surprised that all of this would happen, and that everyone would find out at once…I wanted to give you space, before I thanked you."

I looked up, this time I was surprised, _well that was considerate_, I thought and then spoke, "Thank me? For what?"

Godric elaborated for me, "For preventing one very large unnecessary mess. If you hadn't of stepped in, we would have suffered many losses, and much pain."

"Well, I," I began, "I didn't think it was right. I mean, it isn't really…fair to come and murder your friends in your own home, where they probably feel the safest. It's like…attacking your opponent from behind or staking a Vampire while he slept during the day. If you're going to kill someone, at least make the odds fair."

He watched me while I spoke and then chuckled, his head shaking from side to side, "You have amazed me for the second time tonight."

He paused to move another strand of hair behind my ear like he had earlier tonight, "Many humans do not think like you do. In fact, they believe the opposite, whereas we have amplified senses, and are built to hunt, Humans are much more fragile, therefore they would not stand a chance against us in a fair fight…so they must resort to _attacking from behind_."

I looked up at him and nodded in agreement, "it's true, but that doesn't make it right."

"If only the Human race was more like you, then we could coexist without problem."

"Believe it or not, there are more like me than you may think."

There was silence between us before he spoke again, "Come for a walk with me?"

I smiled, looking at his outstretched hand, "I'd love to." Then I took his hand in mine, and he led me out of the hotel.

We walked side by side in silence through the grounds of the Hotel. He kept pace with me easily, but I tried to accommodate a quicker speed for him. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him and found his face turned to me so I quickly looked away and moved my gaze to my feet, embarrassed that I had been caught watching him.

"So…I hear that you've been around for a while," I spoke after a few minutes. When he didn't say anything I looked up, wondering if he had heard me at all.

"I am over two thousand years old, so yes…I have been around for some time."

I went a little bug eyed, I mean…sure Eurithe was older than the oldest Vampire…but here I am _looking_ at one that is a couple thousand years old…and he barely looks twenty.

"Are you serious?! You don't even look like it. You look like you're my age, give or take a few years…two _thousand _years old? _Wow_."

He smiled a little at my reaction, "I was turned when I was sixteen."

"Vampires don't care about ages…do they?'

He looked up to the sky for a moment, thinking about my question, "No, not when I was turned. But over the years our Kind have started taking it into consideration. I believe there is some sort of Law that states we cannot turn children."

I nodded, looking ahead of me, my eyes trained on the path.

"Your reaction amuses me. I believe your Angel said she was older than the oldest Vampire, did she not?"

I turned my head to him, "it's different though. I'm talking to you _in the flesh_, you appear to be sixteen yet you've been around for thousands of years. It's just strange for me… when I was sixteen I didn't talk like you do, and I still don't."

His lips curved into a small smile, "It's because I've had-."

"Thousands of years of experience…I know. You and Eurithe have that in common, you both talk in the same way. She's had hundreds of years of experience, millions of chances to teach and to be taught Life's lessons," I returned the smile.

He didn't speak right away and I grew nervous. I wasn't one for silence very often, I never had been. It always made me uneasy.

"What is it like?"

I could feel his curiosity and I gave him a puzzled look, "what's what like?"

"Having an Angel inside of you."

Again, I looked up at the sky, searching for the right answer as the moon blushed white light upon us. It was a while before I answered, "most of the time I don't feel her."

"I don't understand."

I squinted my eyes in thought, "it's not like being crammed inside of an elevator with twenty other people. No, I don't _physically_ feel her, but I can _sense_ her… if that means anything."

He waited for me to continue while I thought if that was the best way to put it, "Yeah…so it's not like I have a double personality or anything. She remains in my mind most of the time, sometimes I wonder if she's disappeared or something because she can go for weeks at a time without talking to me and it get's so bad that I actually start calling for her."

"I don't see anything peculiar about that, you're just so comfortable with her, she becomes second nature to you." It surprised me how well he understood my situation, it made me feel a whole lot more at ease with talking to him, and soon I forgot about being shy.

I smiled at him, "Yeah well, she didn't start talking to me until I was about…four maybe. I never realized that I could "talk" to her in my mind so I always spoke aloud. My Parents…hah, well they thought I was talking to my imaginary friend. They were okay with it…until I was eight. That was when I told them that she was an Angel; they immediately took me to a doctor. Soon it became a routine, I went from counsellor to counsellor and every one of them prescribed me medicine. None of them worked, I didn't _need _them."

"Eventually, Clara got sick of it and told them off about treating their daughter like she was a freak with some sort of mental disorder that hadn't been diagnosed yet, see, she had believed me from the start and when I was fourteen she pulled me out of my parents care and I moved in with her."

Godric smiled at what I assumed was the good deed that Clara had done, "Yes, Clara's a good person. When I first met her, I guessed immediately that she was leaving behind an extremely close family member, one that would be sorely missed," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how the moons white light made his skin seem flawless.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have sworn that he was the mould for all Angels, hand crafted by God himself.

I watched his lips move as he spoke and I was tempted to touch them with my own. I mentally slapped myself, _get a grip Shae, you're not an infatuated school girl anymore, you stopped chasing boys years ago._

"You're a good person too, Godric." I couldn't help myself, it just slipped and I almost clamped my hand over my mouth in surprise.

He gave me an "is that so" look and I couldn't help but laugh at myself, a giggle escaped my lips, "despite the obvious and what you may think. Clara told me what you did for her. You saved her life, taking her in like you did, if you hadn't…who knows what would have happened to her."

"She would have become a rogue Vampire, and if that had happened, and once she had been found, she would be killed and then her maker would have been hunted down and he would face the same fate."

I swallowed hard, realizing the way events could have happened, "Thank you," I spoke, my voice shaking slightly, "thank you for helping her. It means so much to me, knowing that someone took the time to actually care about a Vampire that was not their own."

The coolness of his hand shocked me as it pressed against the palm of my own, he squeezed it gently and looked at me intently, "I would never allow a stray Vampire with an unknown Maker to wander Earth for eternity with no knowledge of the Vampire ways, but you are most welcome."

He looked down at our hands and detached them, "I'm sorry. I don't usually…" he trailed off.

I quickly jumped in, "I don't mind," and then blushed deeply, looking away.

His fingers guided my face around to face him by my chin, his touch was ever so light that I could barely feel it and he was not forceful, "I've always marvelled over the colour Humans turn when they're embarrassed. What a pleasant change from the never altering paleness of Vampires."

My eyes were as wide as a Deer's would when it was caught in the headlights, I pulled away gently and smiled, "if you really wish to get to know me more you should know I blush…a lot and eventually you get used to it."

His eyes were absorbed in mine and neither of us was pulling away, "I have no desire to get used to it; I enjoy it all too much."

His fingers released my chin and his hand found its way to my back, "shall we head back to the Hotel?"

I looked up and found that the Moon was sinking lower and lower behind the horizon and I nodded, "I think so. Dawn will be approaching soon."

We were much closer to the hotel now, his hand had not left my back and I was very aware of his body next to mine. It was such a change as to not having to tilt my neck so far back to look up at his face, with most guys that I knew if I looked at their face too long, my neck grew stiff.

My thoughts were interrupted when he asked another question, "When did you learn that your Angel could occupy your body and use your voice to speak aloud?"

I was caught off guard by the sudden question, "I…well. I didn't _learn_ how to, she just did once. I was younger…maybe in grade five or something and I was being bullied and she just…pushed through. Now she asks permission first, and I just have to retreat to the back of my mind- sort of like pushing a memory back- and let her take over. Basically, all we do is switch positions."

"Okay, and it was Eurithe that paused the bomb, and forced Stan to be immobile."

I smiled at the memory from earlier on tonight, "Yeah, she has an easier time using her abilities when she is dominating my body, but I can always feel her energy coursing through my veins. Now for example I can feel it, it's like an ever present humming sensation, never ceasing."

"Is she talking to you?"

I paused for a moment and the darkness of silence seeped into my mind, like a blank abyss, "no…I believe she is just listening to us speak."

He nodded, "I see."

Before I could realize where we were, he opened the door to what I could only imagine was his own. Actually there was no doubt that it was his because of the way the furniture was set up. The design just leaked intelligence and his furniture was made of gorgeous mahogany wood, deep blues and warm greys accentuated by scattered black pillows, sequins on the bed spread and lamp shades.

Casually, I looked out one of the open windows and could see streaks of light colouring the sky.

"Dawn is coming; I should probably go to sleep but if you-."

I interrupted him, "Would you like to see the sunrise?"

He looked appalled, "I'm sorry?"

I smiled widely, "would you like to see the sunrise, without being burned?"

"I do not see how that is possible."

I stepped closer to him my hand outstretched, "do you trust me?"

He didn't say anything but his actions were enough. With his hand in mine a pulled him out onto the balcony, I could see the faint white-ish yellow glow of the sun, and the colours the sky was turning because of it. Slowly, almost hesitantly I wrapped my hands around his wrists and slowly they glowed the same golden light as before, the humming increased as I could feel it exiting through my hands. I smiled to myself, my arms were beginning to feel tingly but I kept on going.

"Do you feel that?"

He was silent and then he nodded, "I feel warm."

"Good, now relax and just watch."

Slowly, he turned his head to the direction the sun was and his eyes squinted against the brightness that he wasn't completely used to. The sun turned the sky around it hazy pinks to dull yellows and where the suns rays hit the clouds they turned tinges of purple and more golden yellow and beyond the yellow border was light blue, intruding in on the dark inky depths of the night.

I was content just watching him and as the light show ended and pulled him back into the room, where the windows then closed off as soon as it "felt" our presence.

"Incredible, you can do that? You can prevent a Vampire from burning in the sun?"

"Only at it's weakest stages, and even then…for only so long."

His face shone in admiration, "Where did you come from?"

I smiled widely and chuckled, "I should go and let you rest. You'll see me tonight when you awake."

I turned towards the door and took only three steps before Godric was in front of me. Despite the feeling of fatigue that I knew he had, he was still remarkably fast.

"Stay with me?"

I stared at him, surprise quite evident on my face and I couldn't fight it in time, my mouth dropped open a little, "I..uh, what?" _Oh real intelligent, you're talking to a two thousand year old Vampire. COME ON!_

"I would really like it if you could stay with me, for the day. I do not think I could handle waking up and not seeing you immediately."

_I approve…_

I gave a startled intake of breath, "wait…what?"

"I would like you to-."

"No, no, no, I know but…she is…Eurithe is talking suddenly. Sorry." I gave him a sheepish look.

_Where have you been?_

…_Listening in…_

_You, were? Urgh, you know you should let me know before._

_Little one…I always listen in on your conversations._

I did not respond to that, it figures that she would, she was quite nosy sometimes.

_You seem to care deeply for Godric, Little one, and he seems to be kind enough to you. You have my approval._

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud and he gave me an unsure look, "Did she say something?"

"She must like you," I grinned, "she's granted me the honour of having her approval."

He smiled back at me, "does this mean that you will be staying with me?"

"I guess it does." I spoke and then turned to find him already on the bed. I jumped noticeably, "I will _never_ get used to Vampire speed."

I knew if I lay down there would still be a generous amount of room between us, Eurithe was right, he was a gentleman.

The bed sheets hung loosely around his torso, and already he looked half dead.

"Good morning, Shae."

I chuckled, "Good Morning, Godric."

With that he closed his eyes and I knew that he fell asleep at once. I had no idea what came over me at that second but my hand moved and covered his that rested by his face, my fingers laced between his and I sighed.

_Is he the one?_


	8. Cat and Mouse

Chapter Eight: Cat and Mouse

The sun had just disappeared for the night and Clara was already up and about. She was desperately looking for her sister as she hadn't seen her since the night before when the whole Angel stuff happened, Clara was concerned for Shaelynn and as her sister; it was her obligation to make sure everything was okay.

Technically, Vampires were supposed to be very observant creatures but Clara's common sense was fogged over by her current situation, she was so unaware of her surroundings that she wasn't watching where she was going and she walked dead straight into a slightly taller figure than herself. The impact did not hurt her, in fact she barely noticed it, but in all truth the figure reeling backwards shook her back into the present and she quickly reached out, grabbing the person's arms and straightening them.

"I'm so sorry; I totally wasn't watching where I was going."

The young man smiled widely at her, "No, its fine I probably should have been more aware. Hey…wait, aren't you Clara? Shae's sister?"

She stared at him for a moment and realisation dawned on her, "Yeah, it's Jason right? Sookie's brother?"

He nodded, "You look worried or something? Did you lose something?"

"More like someone," She rolled her eyes, "You haven't seen my sister around, have you?"

"I haven't but Sookie said something about the Sheriff coming to their room last night…she said they went for a walk and the two of them never returned."

"Aw shit," She groaned, "she better not have gotten into trouble or I'm gonna kick her ass."

He chuckled at me, "Do you want some help finding her? It can be difficult looking for her in our little town back home, imagine looking for her here."

Clara blew out a harsh breath, "great…thanks, I guess I'm going to need all the help I can get."

He grinned and turned around to walk out of the room, figuring that Clara would follow.

Clara stood there for a few seconds, her head tilted to the side and she chewed on her bottom lip.

_He's got a cute ass._

­­­

I had awoken with a few hours of daylight left, not fully believing the length of time I had slept. I stirred from my slumber, realising that I hadn't moved an inch during the day, I remained in the position that I had fallen asleep in and my hand still rested atop of his.

_Wait a minute…HIS?_

My eyes shot open and they zeroed in on my hand that rested upon another, my fingers laced between his. I followed the arm up to the shoulder with my eyes and when they fell on his face I gaped.

_Godric?_

I let go and sat up, the blankets fell to my waist and I stared down at him, smiling softly to myself. He was so…perfect at this time, the one safe place for him was while he slept and seeing him so relaxed made me happy. With that thought I rolled out of bed and onto my feet, quickly slipping my shoes on. I stole another glance at him and exited out of the room.

Quicker than I had ever been in my life I snuck into my hotel room without waking Bill or Sookie who I assumed were still sleeping in their room, their door was closed so that worked in my favour. I snuck onto the balcony where my Sketch book and pencil were and I grabbed them, and went back inside.

So stealthy I snuck back into the hallway and made my way back to Godric's room. I had disturbed nothing in the room so no one would even know that I had gone back, the only possible evidence was if Bill were to wake up and smell my scent…but by then I'd be long gone.

_Snooze you loose…_

I chuckled to myself, oh the irony. _You are absolutely right Eurithe._

When I returned to Godric's room I noticed that he hadn't moved…at all. He remained in the same position as I had left him and I grinned widely, _he must be tired_.

I padded back to the bed and sat down beside Godric's immobile figure, when he didn't stir I curled my legs underneath me and balanced the book on my thigh. Sitting there I studied his figure and then placed my pencil to the paper, slowly sketching out his facial shape. My first image would be a slightly detailed picture of his sleeping face, where I could capture his innocence which I knew no Vampire had. I enjoyed sketching the dark lashes and the shadows they cast against his cheeks, the slope of his neck and the relaxed position of his lips with the slightest hint of a smile.

Once that image was finished I flipped the page and turned it to landscape view and that was when I really got into the fun. At first I focused on his body and then the fabric of his shirt and the blankets that gathered at his waist. I took my time on the folds, knowing that this would mould the picture and its characteristics. Placing shadows beneath his jaw and across his cheeks, on the pillows where his hand rested and across the fabric of his chest. His face was not as detailed, but it did show significant features of sleep.

I hadn't even noticed the time that flew by and the body stirring in front of me did not grab my attention either, instead my head remained bent over the page. When I looked up to check my image on its accurateness I was surprised when a pair of blue-grey orbs were staring back at me. I sucked in a breath and the book slipped from my knee onto the covered mattress beneath us.

I swallowed and gave him a shy smile, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He looked at me, blinking slowly and spoke, "no, I was watching you. You were very intent on what you were drawing."

"Oh," I blushed, grabbing the book and shutting it before clutching it to my chest, "well, I get like that sometimes."

He smiled without his teeth, "Were you drawing me?"

"No. What gave you that idea?" I tried to lie smoothly.

He sat up and faced me; I could see the muscles in his arms and in his back as he leaned forward, "then may I see it."

"Nope," I said simply, clutching the book tighter.

"And why is that?"

"I don't like sharing my drawings with too many people."

"But shouldn't you share your pieces with your Model?"

I forgot for a split second that I had told him I wasn't drawing him as he slept, "not until it is finished."

He chuckled softly, "so you were drawing me?"

My mouth dropped open and I tried to save myself before hanging my head, "smooth," I said before bringing my head back up in a smirk, "but you still can't see it."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? And then he reached out for the book and I jumped backwards off of the bed none too graceful.

His head turned a fraction of an inch, "Please?"

A giggle ruptured from my mouth, "no!"

He was suddenly on his feet and advancing towards me and I darted behind one of the couches. He came up in front of me and each time I tried to dart one way he would follow and I couldn't help but laugh at out situation. As I laughed he leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the couch, "Why am I not allowed to see it?"

I looked at him and chewed my bottom lip, "it isn't any good."

"I'll be the judge of that," and with that said, he leaped over the couch and I took off, diving across the bed and rolling, then springing up onto my feet.

I knew if he wanted to he would catch me and realising that I ran for the open bathroom door and he appeared before me, shutting it behind him and grinning in that way when you know you've won. Of course he was just teasing and I was slowing coming down to Earth.

_I'm playing cat and mouse with a two thousand year old Vampire. What has gotten into me?_

"Please, may I see it?" he asked, his hand held out and I backed away with a large smile, my head shaking from side to side.

What I didn't anticipate was hitting the side of the bed and sitting on top of it roughly, he was standing inches in front of me before I knew it and he pulled the book out of my hands. When I stood he held it out of my reach.

"Godric! Give that back."

"No," he smiled a laugh escaping his lips and I reached around his back for it, he pulled it away and held it above my head and I growled.

"That isn't fair."

Slowly he began to walk towards my and I backed away from him, unaware of the wall coming up behind me.

"May I see it, _please_?"

That's when the wall came in and I bumped into it, sighing I looked up at him, "they aren't any good, so don't get all offended."

He looked me in the eyes so he could be positive that I was allowing him to look, I nodded and waved my hand towards the book and he opened it to the pages I had just drawn on. He was silent for a few minutes as he studied one picture and then the other. His face remained stony and I was kind of worried about what he might think, I sure didn't want him mad at me for portraying him as "innocent."

He closed the book after a few more minutes and looked me in the eyes. The silence lasted for a little while longer before he smiled softly, "these are really good, Shae. I do not know how you could ever say they weren't."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, not really believing him, "they are?"

He nodded, "They sure are. You have one magnificent talent here. I'd be disappointed if you didn't do something with it."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

He did not move out of the way, and I could feel him watching me. His hand found my chin again and he tilted it up so he could look at me. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes with my own wide ones, his hand moved from my chin to my cheek and his other rested against the side of my neck. The thumb of his right hand rubbed against my cheek softly, provoking goose bumps to crawl up and down my arms and back.

That's when he suddenly leaned forward and his lips pressed against mine. I was shocked at first and my whole body stiffened. He just came out of no where and it was completely unexpected…and yet…it didn't stop me from melting against him.

The book had slipped to the ground with a thud when his hands placed themselves on my face and I moved closer to him, kicking it in the process. A smile pulled at my lips as I continued to kiss him back, his lips would leave for split seconds at a time where they would come down and plant themselves softly against the lips my cheeks and my nose, he then smoothed them down to my jaw and back up again to my lips.

My hands rested on his arm and on the back of his neck, my fingers played with the hair at his nape and I pushed myself closer to him. He pulled away slightly, my teeth caught on his bottom lip and I let go, a smile graced my lips.

His hands found mine and he took one and kissed the palm of it, and then he placed them on his cheeks. His body pushed welcome pressure onto my own and my fingers rubbed against his. He looked down at me, his forehead pressed against my own and his lips moved inches away from mine.

"Will you be mine?"

_**Author's note:**_** Hey everyone!**

**Again, you have amazed me with the response on this story. I love every review and everyone alerting me and this story, it means so much to me.**

**I must apologize in advance, chapters may be posted slower now that I will be working for the next two weeks and then school starts up on the 7****th**** for me. (Urgh, I hate school). I would also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it is pretty much a filler, but at the same time it isn't. So I hope you enjoy it anyways. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-LoveIsAlways **


	9. This is what Death feels like

Chapter Nine: This is what Death feels like

Those few words brought back memories, and unwanted ones at that. Dark images from a past relationship swam into view and I inwardly winced. The last time I heard those words they had opened the gates of hell soon after because I had made the mistake of agreeing and because of my mistake I became an object, someone's property. I was made to feel as if I was meant to be owned for the rest of my life, and that it was the only thing I was good for.

See, I have only had two relationships in my life and you know how it is, the first boy you fall for you think that he's the one. You're a naïve teenage girl, head over heels with the first boy that shows interest. Blinded by innocence and the stereotype that your first love will be your best, I thought he loved me because I loved him, he was everything to me and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else, the thought of it broke my heart.

His name was Marshall and he was my everything, but the only thing that I was, was his property. Sometimes he would hit me, other times he would just yell and scream at me and make me feel ashamed of myself. I lost my friends because he wouldn't let me talk to them, he was jealous when I spoke to boys and gradually he wore down my self-esteem. Sure, during the times that we spent together he loved me, he held my hand, he kissed me, he hugged me, and he would listen to me, but only when I "disobeyed" did he "punish" me, and for the longest time I was in denial. I couldn't see what he was doing to me and it took a long talk with Clara to finally see the light, but by then it was too late to just break up with him.

The night I did try to break up with him, he nearly beat me to death and if it hadn't of been for Eurithe I would be dead today, if she hadn't of taken care of him, I wouldn't be here, and for that I owe her my life.

I was fifteen when this happened, and since then I don't trust easily.

So here I am again, being asked to be someone's property, and I _want_ to be. I want to be his but I just can't, I have no idea how he'll be when I am his, will he be just like Marshall?

How can I trust him like I do, we've known each other for a _day_, how can I want him so when I barely know him. It scared me to like him the way I do, and I couldn't understand how he made it so easy to like him. Vampires were manipulative, I knew that and I wasn't going to be sucked in.

The shock was quite clear on my face and I swallowed hard. I was shocked, confused, and unsure, mistakenly I turned it all into anger and I guess I was a little angry at first too; I hated him for making me like him, and for making it so effortless too.

Straightening up I sucked in a deep breath, "I belong to no one."

I was surprised at how cold my voice was and my jaw set before I slipped under his arm and made my way to the door, leaving my sketch book behind.

I didn't look back as I exited his room.

­­­­

I walked briskly down the halls towards the elevator and I jabbed at the up button. I waited impatiently, my foot jumping around anxiously until the ping sound came and the doors opened, two Vampires came out and they nodded to me and I supplied a small smile before walking in and poking floor six. When the doors slid shut I slammed my head against the wall and leaned against it, taking deep breaths.

_I think you over analysed the situation…_

I growled out loud, "I will not land myself in the same position again."

_You know I'd never let that happen to you again. I'd take care of him before he could hurt you…you know that._

I sighed, "I know, and that's why it won't happen. I don't want him hurt."

I heard the ping of the elevator again and the doors slid open, I walked out and started to pull out the key from the pocket of my sweater. I slid the card in and it clicked open and I stepped inside, leaning against the wood to close it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing for a few minutes, and then I was interrupted.

"Shae?"

I opened one eye and my sister sat on the couches with Bill and Sookie. I gave them a weak smile and ambled over to them, falling into one of the chairs.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Clara growled, the motherly instincts kicking in from when she was human.

"I was out."

"Well obviously-."

"You disappeared with Godric last night, where did you two go?" Sookie piped up curiously, but because of how well I knew her I could see the sly smirk threatening to push through her lips.

"You were with GODRIC, the sheriff?" Clara's eyes widened and she sat back down.

"I was," I spoke, my eyes looking at my lap.

Clara grinned widely, her white teeth gleaming in the light, "see, I told you. I told you that he liked you!"

I rolled my eyes at her, she was always like this and nothing has changed since she had been turned, "Yeah…I'll say."

She beamed at me, "So…what did you two do? Did you Kiss?"

I gave her an exasperated look, "He asked me to be his."

Bill looked surprised and Sookie smiled, Clara only gaped, "HE DID NOT!"

"He did." My face was expressionless.

"Annnd? What did you say?" She squealed, coming to sit on the arm of the chair.

I sighed deeply, placing my chin on my hand, "I said no." I then looked up at her shocked face, "I don't belong to anyone."

"Why though? He's soo nice, and he's cute too."

I gnawed at my lip, sometimes my sister didn't act older than I, "I will not have another Marshall incident."

Her face went blank as the white sheets of paper that were not drawn on in my sketch book, which probably still lay in his room. Her face softened and she smiled gently, her arm wrapping itself around my shoulders, "Honey, he's not like that."

"Yeah well, the last time he asked me to be "his" I was stupid enough to say "yes, I will always be yours", not this time though."

"Honey, he doesn't mean it in the same way as Marshall did."

I huffed, looking away and then Sookie spoke up, "It's true though Shae, I'm Bill's but he's as much as mine as I am his. He doesn't "own" me in the way you're thinking."

I mumbled something incoherent. "Shaelynn, when he says he wants you to be "his" he means that he wants you to be whatever he needs you to be," Clara smiled.

"That makes no sense."

Bill leaned forward, his hand held by Sookie, "if you are his that means no other Vampire is allowed to touch you, or feed from you. You are his and only his, in one way, you could look at it as the ultimate protection from Vampires."

Clara rand a hand through my hair, "Shae, he would never hurt you, he'd never hurt a human on purpose and for him to ask you to be his…well that's big, it's really big. He has never done this, so he must really feel something for you."

"I just… I hate how I can trust him so much and so easily. We _just_ met and he makes me want him like it's the most-."

"Natural thing in the world?" Clara asked me with a half smile, "he's like that with _everyone_, Hon. You can't help but trust him, and it's what makes him a good Sheriff. I have never met anyone who has said that they did not like Godric, it's pretty much impossible to hate him."

I sighed before standing up and going to my part of the room, when I came back out I had slipped on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, my red hair up in a pony tail, "I'm going to go for a walk."

I paused before the door and then turned to look at my sister, "And Clara?"

She looked up at me and I grinned, "We did kiss… it was awesome."

She grinned widely and I left the room, with my own smile upon my face.

­­­­

I walked through the grounds of the Hotel like I had the night before, only this time I was not distracted by some Godlike creature walking beside me and I could enjoy the scenery around me. The moon twinkled above me like almost every night and the path before me was lit up and I could see every stick and every stone. The air was cool and crisp and it felt good against my skin, the dark trees loomed above me and their leaves rustled in the wind. A few squirrels chattered ahead and a pile of leaves were kicked up into the air as they blew around me.

I decided to veer off of the path and into the denser tree area, allowing the moonlight to guide me through as it shone between the branches. A chill ran up my spine and I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweater, it was colder tonight and the grounds were much more eerie by myself than they had been last night when I had been with my Vampire "body guard".

I sighed, placing my hand against a tree trunk, "why can't I just trust people?" I whispered.

I couldn't help but think how natural being together had been. I had never had that with Marshall or Luke, they had been completely different, but when I was with Godric everything felt _complete_, I felt safe with him, and comfortable. I never felt the need to _try_ with him, I didn't need to compete for his attention, nor did I have to throw myself at him because he was willing to focus on me and me alone, I actually felt important with him.

Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him, I could have said no nicely. I probably upset him, he's probably mad at me now, or he's angry with himself for being stupid, but then again, I don't think he could regret much, he seemed to flawless to regret anything.

_He does not know your past, there is no need for you to blame yourself…_

"I wish that was the case, Eurithe," I mumbled to myself, "cause I can't help but blame myself."

It is my fault, I could have pushed back my past and ignored it because not once did Godric ever act like Marshall did. Marshall was controlling, and mean, he reminded me of an angry pit-bull always up for a fight, whereas Godric was polite and he was a _gentleman_, he was sweet and soothing. I _trusted_ him, and I sure did feel something when we kissed, maybe that was the "Spark" all the girls talk about when they kiss a boy.

_You two are meant for each other, Little one. It is okay to have doubts but this time, do not worry. Even I can see what he feels for you, and you my dear, feel the same._

I kicked at a rock, still not sure if I should go back to him tonight or see him tomorrow, these feelings scared me to death and sometimes I wish humans couldn't feel anything.

_Embrace it, Little one…_

I smiled to myself and as I turned around I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned my head around, eyes wide as I tried to see further into the forest. Shrugging, I kept on going until I heard the rustling of leaves as someone walked, their footsteps following mine. I stopped to listen and there was silence, "hello?" I called out, unsure of who it could be.

There was no answer and I continued walking, whistling to myself. The crunch of twigs and leaves continued again and I licked my lips nervously, "hello? Is someone out there?"

I had never been this scared to walk by myself in years, but being alone in the middle of a forest was unnerving. I swallowed hard and walked a little slower, my head twisting around to try and see anything out of the ordinary. When I looked straight ahead I saw a blur of darkness whizz past on my right and my head snapped in that direction, earning myself whiplash. I rubbed my neck and turned to look in front of me again, this time a tall dark shadow stood feet away from me, it was leaning against a tree.

"Hello? Is that you Eric? You're trying to scare me, aren't you, well it isn't going to work this time, I'm used to your tricks."

The shadow let out a ghostly chuckle that gave me a chill up the spine and I visible shivered. The figure advanced on me and I backed away, and as I backed away, the figure joined me in the small clearing where the Moon could easily cast its glow upon the shadow.

My eyes widened as the figure was slowly illuminated, he was tall and thin with brown hair and dark green eyes. His face had a look of superiority on it, and he appeared amused with me, his lips turned up into a half smirk. His eyes were large and calculating as they stared at me and I licked my chapped lips as my hands started to shake in my pockets. For some reason his appearance and figure reminded me of a wild cat, where his shoulders slouched dangerously and as his eyes took on a predatory glint.

"Hey," he drawled.

I was frozen in place, like a rabbit caught by a snake.

"I'm Lucas, you must be Shaelynn."

His lips curved over a set of pearly white fangs in a deadly smile and I gasped, scrambling backwards and nearly falling.

_So this is what death feels like._


	10. Someone to lean on

Chapter Ten: Someone to lean on

Saying that I was scared was an understatement; in fact I was terrified of the person in front of me. Scrambling away I hit a tree and I tried to steady my shaking hands against the rough bark, cold sweat trickled down my back and my eyes were wide. My mouth felt like the driest desert you could imagine and my heart felt like it had swelled up and he had pushed all of the organs in my chest to the side of my rib cage, my lungs felt squished and my air supply was cut off, and my oversized heart beat a mile a minute.

I was restricted to short gasps as I watched Lucas advance slowly, teasing me and increasing my level of terror. It was like he was playing a game with me before he got me in Checkmate and desperately I looked for a way out of this, but deep down I knew there was no way out. This would be the end of the road, tonight I would die alone in a dark secluded area surrounded by a concentrated area of brush and trees.

_At least I got to see Clara again before my certain downfall._

When I came back to the present time, Lucas stood before me, watching my face intently. His fangs gleamed in the moon light and their closeness made me swallow against the dryness of my throat, his hand pushed the side of my hair back, exposing the nape of my neck, "you're a lot more…_mouth watering_ up close."

I whimpered, trying to squirm away from his body but his hand flew out and he planted it beside my head, "where do you think you're going? We have some business to take care of." His hand lingered in the strands of my hair and I could feel the presence of his thumb behind my ear, and I didn't like it…no I didn't like it one bit. I closed my eyes, desperately wishing it would all go away, I only wanted one person to touch me like he was now, and that was Godric.

"I'm looking for your Sister…do you know where she is?"

I stared at him, and chewed on my lip before speaking in an unsteady voice, "No…no I don't."

"Hmm…" he hummed, his face looming closer to mine, "I think you're lying to me."

"I'm not," I squeaked.

"Of course you aren't," He smiled wickedly, "because you wouldn't dare lie to me, would you?"

I shook my head frantically, to scared to say anything. _Oh god, Eurithe. Help me._

"But you see," He spoke again, his finger trailing from my eyebrow down my cheek to my jaw, "I really need to see Clara again. I need to set things straight with her, but I need your help finding her."

"M-m-my…help?" My voice went an octave higher.

He nodded, his face turning from predatory to friendly, "oh yeah, you see…I have this…hunch if you want to call it that, that your little Angel friend is preventing me from seeing her."

My breath came out in quick gasps, _how does he know about Eurithe?_

"Word travels fast, my dear. It's like a rumor in High School all over again, it spreads like wildfire."

"Now, I need you to call your Angel off. For one it's none of her business, and two I still love Clara, and you see, I really need her in my life, I miss her…a lot."

"Well she doesn't need you in her life," I snapped, tearing my face from his hands, my chest heaving.

He wrenched my face back to look at him and his face was predatory again, "So you do know where she is."

I glared at him, not saying anything but my hands still shook at my sides.

"Tell me, where she is. _Now_ or there will be consequences."

"_No_," I snarled, "you took her from me; you destroyed our relationship for your own selfish reasons. I will _never_ tell you where she is."

He gripped my face harder and I continued to glare defiantly into his eyes, even though my own were tearing up against my will. After a minute he shoved my face away roughly and the back of my head hit the tree. I groaned, my hand holding the now tender area.

"I forget you _humans_ are so weak…so breakable." He hissed.

I looked fiercely at him through the bangs that fell into my eyes; my other hand massaged my chin where a bruise would appear if I got out of this alive.

_Eurithe, help me. What do I do?_

He rushed at me and he was so fast that he was nothing but a blur and suddenly he was in front of me again, "You _will_ tell me where she is, or you _will_ get your Angel to stop what ever she is doing."

I glowered at him, my golden eyes flickering in the moonlight, "or _what_?" I sneered at him.

"Or I will rip that Angel from your body and kill it."

_Oh god, oh please no. Eurithe, DO SOMETHING DAMN IT, help me out. I need you, I need you so much._

In my last desperate measure of escaping I took a quick scan of the area around me and then struck, my fingers jabbing him in the eyes and my nails clawed at his face sending him rearing back in pain. At this second I took off as fast as my legs would take me, but even at my quickest track speed it wasn't enough cause he was in front of me before I realized it, his hands grabbed me by the shoulders and he threw me twenty feet where I hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

I moved my head into a half upwards position as I lay on my side over an arm that was bent at an awkward angle, my head throbbed and my back seared with pain. I moaned in pain and my moan turned to a whimper of fear a second later when I saw his black shoes making their way closer to my mangled body.

"Now, are you sure you don't just want to tell me where Clara is? It would be so much easier on the both of us." His tone had returned to being friendly as he tried to bargain with me.

I peered up at him through one slanted eye, and then I spit a wad of blood in his general direction, "go to hell," I coughed and then looked at his face and into his eyes, awaiting my death and ready to welcome the gates of Heaven with open arms.

His fangs gleamed in the light and they looked twice as threatening as they probably did in other circumstances, "wrong answer," He hissed and then lunged for me.

­­­

Back at the Hotel Clara sat in the sitting area where Godric often held his parties with Jason in front of her. He had come by a little while after Shaelynn had left the room for her walk and he had offered his company, together they headed downstairs for drinks and to just shoot the breeze. It was about two in the morning, and neither of them seemed tired, will Clara sure didn't but Jason looked as if staying up past midnight was the most normal thing in the world.

The first thing she had noticed about him when they started talking was that he had the most contagious smile, it just seemed to light up his entire face and when he smiled he reminded her of a small child, excitedly talking about his latest discovery. The second thing she noticed was how funny he was, he was always cracking some sort of joke that either brought on a large smile or a river of blood tears that she hastily wiped away trying to hide them from her.

The third thing that she noticed was better than the other two, it was the fact that he didn't seem to _care_ about her being a Vampire, which was strange because from what she had heard from Sookie, Jason hated her being with Bill. She said that they never had gotten along, and it remained that way up until the night Godric was brought home.

Clara and Jason had been talking quietly amongst themselves when a throbbing sensation started at the base of Clara's neck and then it seared upwards to the top of her head and then black blanketed her vision and a voice spoke to her,

_Clara, it's Eurithe. Your sister is in mortal danger, she's in a clearing on the Hotel grounds…and Clara…it's Lucas and he's looking for you. He's going to kill your sister because she won't tell him where you are. Hurry, please, I fear for her life._

A flash of an image crossed her mind and she bolted upright, just as Jason said had asked her a question. He look confused, "Whatsthamatter?" He said, stringing the words together like it was one word.

"Jason…it's Shae, she's in trouble."

He too then jumped to his feet, joining her, "where is she? What's happened to her?"

Clara shook her head trying to get a clearer view of the clearing, "she's in an open space amongst the trees somewhere on the grounds…another Vampire is with her."

"Shit," Jason gasped, raking his hand through his hair, "What do we do?"

Clara took off in a light jog before calling over her shoulder, "Go let Eric know what's happening, I'll get Godric."

Then she was gone, taking off up the stairs, completely forgetting the elevator. She took the steps two to three at a time making it to the third floor in record time…even for a Vampire. She jogged down to the hallway, allowing her hearing to guide her way to the Sheriff's door, from inside she heard more than one voice, and from what she could tell they were Isabel and Stan. _Good, now I won't have to go traipsing over the hotel to find them too._

Without hesitation she knocked on the door loudly and the door swung open seconds later, and Clara didn't give them time to speak before she barrelled in, "Godric?!"

He stood once he saw her, shaking his head slightly at Stan who stood behind her, "Clara? What is it?"

"It's Shae, she's in trouble!"

Godric was at the younger Vampire's side in a split second, "how do you know this?" he asked her, his hands on her shoulders.

Clara gasped for the unneeded breaths, "Eurithe. Eurithe told me, she sent me an image of where Shae was, and Godric…she's with another Vampire. He's going to kill her."

Eric had appeared at the door seconds before she finished and he looked to Clara, "who is she with?"

Clara gave him a confused look, wondering why he cared so much, she had only asked for him for more Brawn if the situation got out of hand, sure he had the Vampire strength that they all had, but he was naturally strong when he was Human, and his size would come in handy when intimidation was needed.

"Eurithe didn't say, she just told me Shae was in trouble."

"Then lead the way," Godric spoke, his normally calm voice was laced with concern and the urgency to get to the human girl.

Eric looked at his Maker questionably and Godric answered, "Clara is the only one with information, Eric. We will not find Shaelynn if we do not bring her."

Eric knew better than to argue and he stepped aside, allowing the year old Vampire to lead the way, the other three were hot on her heels.

The group of five Vampire's strong arrived at the sidelines of the clearing, just in time to hear the end of a conversation.

"Now, are you sure you don't just want to tell me where Clara is? It would be so much easier on the both of us."

A condescending voice spoke from the side closest to them; they then heard a weaker voice respond,

"Go to hell."

Clara sucked in a breath, immediately recognizing the two voices, and she felt Godric tighten beside her. To Godric's right, Stan had his fangs bared and Isabel looked around studying the scene. Eric remained crouched beside her, his back tense as his eyes glimmered in the light; his fangs were bared as well.

"Wrong answer," the darker voice hissed and they all heard the shift as his feet dug into the ground, ready to launch at the figure on the ground, but before he could Godric had sprung from his position and tackled the other Vampire in mid air, sending him flying into the middle of the clearing. Godric landing on his feet, his shoulders square and his eyes cold,

"How dare you attack a human in this barbaric way in my Area, let alone on the grounds of my own Home."

The other vampire rolled to his feet only to be tackled to the ground again and held there by Eric and Stan. Isabel had run over to me and she held my head in her lap, she called out to her Sheriff who remained in his defensive position between them and the other Vampire who struggled helplessly against the two stronger Vampires.

"Godric! She's loosing blood, fast!"

In seconds he was over there, kneeling down beside me, the blood seeping out of my head injury made my already dark red hair, darker and as it leaked out, I got increasingly paler.

"She has a head injury, her arm is broken and I can suspect some bruising along the spine. She's severely shocked and the adrenaline from her terror is still going through her…I can smell it."

Godric looked down, wide eyed at my breakable form held in his deputy's arms, his hand smoothed itself down the skin on my cheek and I stirred, shying away from his touch. I opened my eyes as best as I could and winced in pain, "it hurts."

"I know it does, but you're fine. You don't have to worry about him anymore," Isabel soothed, running a hand down my hair.

"Godric, you must let her drink from you, we won't get her to a Hospital in time and she might have suffered from head damage, it looks like she hit it hard."

I looked at him weakly, realizing that it was his touch I felt against my cheek I leaned into it. Slowly he took his other hand and bit into it almost reluctantly and pressed the red stained wrist to my mouth, his hand on my cheek prevented me from moving my head, "Shae, drink from me, please."

I moaned, trying to pull away from his wrist, the smell of his blood already made me queasy, "please, Shaelynn. It will help you heal; you want to heal don't you?"

I looked at him, my eyes loosing focus as he pressed his wrist to my mouth a little harder, and eventually I gave up and opened my mouth. At first I just lapped at his skin, and then sucked gently, but soon after this I became more urgent and I couldn't stop but I didn't have to, he held my face in his hand as he pulled his wrist away, the skin already healing, "That's enough." He spoke gently, a small smile pulled at his lips.

I smiled lazily back at him before settling back against Isabel who calmly ran her hands through my hair, already I could feel the blood working it's magic on my wounds, and I started to feel sleepy. I looked over in a daze as another figure came out of the woods, this time it was only Clara and I relaxed.

That's when we all heard it, a strangled shout, "CLARA!"

Her head snapped over to the general direction and her eyes widened at the figure pinned beneath two large men.

"Clara, oh god, I missed you. Help me out here, get them off of me."

She stared at him, horror appeared on her face like the terror had on mine, tonight was the night that her past came back to haunt her.

When she didn't answer him he growled at her, "I am your Maker, I coman-."

"No," she snapped, "you aren't. You abandoned me when I needed a Maker, instead Godric helped me and taught me like I was his own. You LEFT me to die, you let me go on with a raging thirst for blood that I almost lost control over."

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. I didn't know what being a Maker would mean. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, I want you back in my life again, please. I need you."

Clara glowered at him, "Shae's right Lucas, go to hell. GO STRAIGHT TO FUCKING HELL, you hurt my sister, Lucas. You could have killed her and you expect me to come running to you, well fuck you. I HATE YOUR GUTS, and I swear to god, if you come close to Shae ever again I will hurt you, I don't care how much older you are than me, Vampire or not, I'll kill you."

He yelled out a few more pleads for her assistance before being dragged away by the two monstrous Vampires before his shouts disappeared completely into the night. Clara looked over to me and her Sheriff and ran over, "Is she okay?"

Godric smiled at her, "she'll be fine, she will be healed in no time." He spoke softly and he hoisted me into the air and then pulled me to his chest, Bridal style.

I threw an arm around his neck and leaned against his chest, after a few moments of silence as he walked back to the hotel I spoke, "Godric?"

"Yes?"

I sucked in a breath and let it out, feeling the warmth hit me back in the face as it ricocheted off of his neck, "I lied to you."

He looked down at me; his eyebrow's rising slightly, "about?"

"About being yours. The Truth is, that is what I want, and I don't know why I didn't just say it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled down at me.

"But I _want_ to be yours; I want nothing else to be yours. It just scared me at first, but now I know the truth. I will be yours, because I really want to be, I want to be yours and only yours."

The corner of his lips pulled up slightly as he looked down, he then kissed my forehead, "Okay, we'll talk tomorrow."

I sighed, knowing this was as far as I was going to get with him and I just settled against his chest, enjoying the safety his arms created as they held me to him.

It was at that second that I realized how big of an idiot I had been, Godric was nothing like Marshall, Godric was Godric and nothing would change it. He was everything I had ever dreamed of, everything that I wanted and needed.

And it seemed that I needed someone to lean on.


	11. Antagonizing Vampires

Chapter Eleven: Antagonizing Vampires

When I awoke I was buried in pillows and in blankets, and my pyjama pants were twisted serving to be quite uncomfortable. I shoved a pillow off of my head and heard its soft thud on the floor and then I sat up, my eyes half closed and I yawned. I wasn't quite sure if it was night or day, the only light sources came from a few familiar black lamps. Deep blue velvet and silk made contact with the bared skin of my legs and my arms and my hand smoothed itself over the cool softness of one of the pillows that was hugged to my chest. I felt like a cat, just waking up from a nap and had the weird urge to stretch obnoxiously, but I refrained and instead I looked around the room, and my eyes fell on a body that was perched on the edge of the bed.

"You're awake."

I smiled softly, shaking my mane of hair away from my face, succeeding in messing it up further, "Godric."

He returned the smile and his hand reached out to touch my cheek and I leaned into his touch, my eyes fluttering closed, "are you feeling alright?"

"Better than alright," I sighed deeply before opening my eyes slowly, "I drank your blood, did I not?"

"You did."

I nibbled at my lip and leaned forward quickly to place a soft kiss upon his cheek, I lingered for a moment before pulling back, "thank you."

I suppose he couldn't contain himself any longer before he burst out, "What were you thinking?"

I blinked slowly, slightly confused and I guess he could read me better most because he continued, explaining further, "Going out at night, _alone_. Something could have happened, and it did. You got hurt last night; you almost lost your life because you decided to go out on your own with no protection."

I looked down at my lap, "I was under the impression that everything was going to be alright."

"You were lying in a heap on the ground with a head injury, a broken leg and spinal injuries. You were bleeding heavily out of multiple cuts and that _Vampire_ was going to drain you dry of what he could. _Everything was not going to be alright._"

I was vaguely surprised at his anger, but I spoke in a calm voice nonetheless, "The moon was out."

"I don't understand."

I smiled with light humour, like letting an inexperienced child in on the secret to the perfect mud pie, "As a child, I was under the impression that the World would never be perfect. I was a problem child because I spoke to an invisible friend who I thought was an Angel sent to protect me by the powerful one in the heavens. I had many issues: bullying, physiotherapists, appointments, and times of great wisdom popping out of my mouth where I would use words that I could barely pronounce. I was labelled the Freak, the weirdo, the "outcast", I hardly had any friends and the only one who seemed to like me was my Angel, she understood what I was going through."

I paused, studying the lines on my hand before continuing, "But sometimes, Eurithe wasn't enough, I needed reassurance, I needed something or someone to hold on to, something that would determine that the World was still the same old one I had been born into, I needed a constant in my life, something regular because I was always switching schools, doctors, and medication. So one night I was sitting out on the Garage and I remember that special night like it was yesterday because it was the Harvest moon, and it shone so bright in the sky, bigger than anything I had seen in a while. At that second I realized that it had always been there, every night it hung there, unchanging and I came to terms that this was what I needed, the Moon was going to be what I would hold on to, and from then on it became my reassurance."

I looked up at him to see him watching me, "You see when I saw the Moon the night I went out to the woods, I knew that what ever was going to happen, good or bad, everything would be alright in the end, the Moon has never lied to me."

He moved closer to me so our knees were touching, "And that night was no different, everything turned out well in the end, and you want to know why?"

I looked him in the eyes as I asked him, he did not answer but his eyes clearly spoke to me, "Because you came to me. You saved my life."

His hand found mine and his fingers laced between my own, "All I wanted was to see you again, and while I was being tossed around like a…_ragdoll_, I begged to see you again, I knew you would make it better and I hated myself for acting like I did the last time I had seen you, I hoped that we wouldn't end like that. That whole time…all I wanted was you, all I wanted was to be with you and to be safe-."

Suddenly I was in his arms, my head tucked under his chin, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you again."

Immediately I felt tied to him, I felt as if this was the one place that was right for me, I was supposed to be here, in his arms and being clung to like I was a child's plush bear. The hand that tucked my head to his chest now ran down the length of my hair, combing it, the other smoothed up and down my arm as I leaned heavily against his chest, breathing him in and allowing every sense to be taken over by him.

This feeling of complete safety and relaxation was interrupted when a knock came at the door and Godric's voice rung out, "Come in."

Isabel was the one to enter, and she was alone.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, a kind smile gracing her lips, her eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Great, thank you. How are you?"

"More at ease now that you have awoken."

I smiled at her and Godric spoke again, "Is something wrong, Isabel?"

She visibly straightened and her voice became respectful, "There is a young man down stairs by Registration, he does not appear to be in healthy condition."

Godric began to stand, unfolding his arms from around me when Isabel spoke again, "It is the same boy who Eurithe succeeded in persuading to leave in peace, but he has asked for Shae this time, he seemed urgent that he speak with her, and he did ask nicely."

I stood quickly, separating myself from his arms and I immediately felt the cold hit me anditshocked me as I was used to the warmth that I had created in the bed, and I visibly shivered, "Luke?"

Isabel nodded and I swiftly slipped out of the room, not even pausing to see if they would follow, I already knew that they would.

I surprised myself at how fast I was downstairs and I jogged into the hall where Registration was in my bare feet, the Blonde I had spoken to when I had first arrived sat behind the desk, the phone pressed to her ear. Further down I saw a tall figure, slumped over the desk, his weight was less on one leg and his shirt hung in ripped strands.

As I took in the figure, I heard Godric and Isabel come up behind me, "Luke?"

His large head turned to me and I saw his face for the first time.

I gasped, "Luke? What happened to you?"

His face was multi coloured, one of his eyes swollen shut, the other only partially, his lip was split in three spots and a tender looking bruise coloured the area around his nose. I rushed over to him as he tried to turn on his one good leg and I tried to catch him as best as I could as he slumped over me and wetness seeped into my shirt.

"Luke? Who did this to you?"

No answer came from him, only sobbing and I felt his arms around me, clutching my body to his like I was the last thing he had. My hand brushed over his hair and I held him, "Luke?"

This time he did look at me, wetness seeped out of the slits of his eyes and my heart tore for him, he choked for a moment before spitting something out, "The Fellowship."

I led his broken body over to some couches and sat him down before perching myself on the edge of one in front of him, "Why did they do this?"

"I came back," he said simply, but it sounded as if these words were a great struggle, "I wasn't supposed to come back."

I nodded, that was clearly obvious cause if he hadn't of gone back, that would mean he had succeeded.

"They called me weak, and useless. Said that I couldn't obey simple orders. They said that I was an embarrassment to God, and that his Holy light was too good for me."

I placed my hand in his and he held it tightly, "go on," I urged.

"The Newlins had Gabe beat me as they tossed insults at me, and as this was happening, I realized that she was right."

"Who?" I asked, trying to squeeze back as hard as he was.

"Eurithe, she was right. It isn't worth it, they're wrong to think like they do, all they tell us is lies…they brainwash us into thinking like them."

I didn't say anything, I just let him get it all out and then he spoke again, "I don't want to think like they do anymore, Shae. Their views are inhumane, and their desires will never be satisfied."

He let go of my hand and his head hung between his knees. I looked up at Godric and he was watching Luke with an unreadable expression and then he turned to me and gave an inclination of his head, "Isabel, please reach an agreement with Estelle for a single room for the young man, he is not fit to leave for the night."

I smiled widely at him and he held out an arm for me to come to him, I moved to do so and he looked down at me, "Thank you," I said and he shook his head.

"I do not think this will be permanent at this moment, we will see how this escalades, but even I cannot permit him to leave in the state that he is in, _that_ would be inhumane," he paused for a second and then spoke again, "I will have someone tend to him."

I leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth in which he moved so they landed on his, he held my head there for a second before we parted and I spoke in a whisper, "Shall I leave you to this then?"

He nodded before speaking, "For now, but I hope you come back when I retire for the day, I am sure I will have missed you by then."

I smiled and placed my lips on his for another peck, "wish granted." That was when I disappeared down the hall.

­­­

After leaving Godric to his business I headed back up to my room to relax. At least, that's what I had in mind, but when I stepped inside Sookie and Bill sat on one of the smaller couches and Eric was splayed across the longer couch like he owned it. His muscles rippled as he turned his head to look at me, the black tank top he wore rose up about an inch, revealing a slice of sculpted stomach. A strand of hair fell across his forehead and he looked up through his lashes at me.

I feigned surprise as my eyebrows rose, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"You're the one who decided to grace us with your presence," he drawled slowly, his lips curving into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, Sookie stood quickly and blocked my path, searching my face, "You're okay, nothing looks out of place, no cuts or bruising…you aren't walking funny, you're not sore are you? Cause if you are a hot bath works wonders, are you hungry? I could run downstairs to get you something…"

I started laughing at my friend, "Sookie, I'm _fine_, don't worry about me."

"'Cause of Godric…" Eric muttered and I looked over at him.

Smiling, I agreed whole heartedly, "yes, because of Godric I'm fine."

She peered at me, "You drank his blood?"

I walked around her to the vacant couch and picked up the blanket that was thrown across it, I began to fold it as I answered, "I did."

When she did not reply I looked up, throwing the folded fabric across the back of the couch, she was looking at me, her eyebrow raised and an amused look crossed her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You've got that look my Sister gets." I growled.

"You are so naïve."

I crossed my arms on my chest and tapped my foot, "and what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Your sister and I have something in common."

I waited for her to continue, giving her a pointed look to get on with it.

"We marvel over your Love life…or lack thereof."

"You didn't date until you met Bill, so you can't talk!"

She grinned at me, "but I am not as blind as you are."

I huffed, "This is not fair, you've got Eurithe laughing at me too!"

Sookie giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she bent over at the waist.

_You know she's right…no one is really that blind when it comes to boys, except you…_

"Eurithe! You're supposed to be on my side!" I cried out in exasperation.

_I am Little one, but that does not mean I cannot enjoy your innocence._

I grumbled something incoherent when Eric spoke up, "So…where was your little Angel friend last night?"

"She was there."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "so why didn't she do something to help you?"

"Like what?"

"Hurt him, kill him maybe."

I growled, bringing myself up to full height…but that wasn't really much, "Eric Northman, she does not believe in _murder_, she helped me just as fast by getting Clara as she would have if she had brought Lucas to his knees."

"That…or she just isn't strong enough," he said impassively.

_Not strong enough? How dare he…_

I paused for a moment, shaking the ripple of anger that passed through my body, "she is quite strong, Eric. If she absolutely wanted to, she could make you _burn_ from the inside out without even touching you."

He gave me an impressed look, "oh really?"

"Yes," I stated, "and sometimes when you're this insufferable, I wish she would." My words were an attempt at being menacing but only laughed at me, a loud mocking laugh.

"Don't bother with threats, they don't suit you. You love me, and you know it…your threats are only empty."

_Mine aren't…_

I giggled, "Eurithe's threats are promises."

He laughed again, "Coming from the challenged Angel with Wingspan problems…or are they just naturally short? Has she even hit puberty yet?"

_How dare he relate my wings to petty teenage puberty?_

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "Eric…I think it's in your best interest to stop antagonizing her…she is coming to her last nerve."

_How do you put up with him? He is conceited, loud and spoiled like a little prince. If I were you…_

I couldn't help but snort at this, an Angel giving me tips on how to deal with insufferable Vampires…I would think she could try a little harder to be nice to him.

"What is she going to do? Smite me, spray me with Holy water…choke me with her Halo?"

_Put your hand on his shoulder._

"Why?"

_Please, just do it…_

I sighed and walked over to him, my hand on his shoulder and I began to speak, "Eric, you are-," but I was interrupted when he yelped in pain and my hand shot back, he had sat up abruptly and the two of us were staring at each other.

_Serves him right…_

I laughed hard at his face, "Eric, emotion does good to you, you should use it more often."

That's when I disappeared into the bathroom, Bill and Sookie chuckling at Eric's discomfort behind me.

**_Author's Note_: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the slight delay for this chapter, I was slightly busy over this weekend, but I figured I should get this up tonight because it is the night before school, and this Chapter is a dedication to the farewell of summer. I hope you enjoy and from now on I hope you guys are slightly more patient cause there might be longer spaces between updates.**

**Thanks for reading**

**LoveIsAlways.**


	12. Rest in Peace

Chapter Twelve: Rest in Peace

After showering I headed back out into the room in my pyjamas and I saw Clara had joined us, and the three of them were chatting. Clara was sitting on Eric's legs and my guess was that he wouldn't move them when she asked, so she just sat. That was Clara for you, she never did care about the consequences of her actions, even if they included sitting on a much older Vampire's legs.

I only noticed her when I stood back up from towel drying my hair; it now puffed up from my head in messy strands, some already partially dry. At first I was startled then I smiled, "Hey Clara."

She turned and was immediately in front of me, touching the bared skin of my arms, neck and face. Her hands were cool and gentle as they made sure I was not broken until they finally rested on my cheeks, my face tilted up to look at her.

"How do you feel?"

I laughed at my sister, "I swear, if I had a nickel for every time someone's asked me that today, I'd be richer than I already am."

She laughed too, "ah, she's fine," she said this as she ruffled my hair.

Clara continued to speak as I threw my towel into the bathroom and grabbed my brush to tame the tangled mess of my hair, "So…it's a Friday night."

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Let's continue our tradition."

I gave her an odd look; the brush paused at the crown of my head.

"Oh come on, Shae, its Friday night, neither of us are working, I don't have to sleep until sunrise, we don't have any neighbours that will be annoyed…."

I grinned widely, finally getting what she meant and I turned to Sookie, "care to join us Sook?"

"Join you in what?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see."

Clara paused for a moment, "hey weren't there rules?"

"Rules?" I repeated and then nodded excitedly, "Yeah, the number one rule…." I started again and then turned to the two lounging Vampires on the couches, "No boys allowed."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't see any boys in here." Eric drawled, not even bothering himself to look at Clara or I.

"No _males_ allowed," Clara corrected me.

Bill gave a wary look, "I'm not so sure about this…"

"Ah don't worry about it Billy, you can leave Sookie's side for one night." I grinned, nudging him out of his seat while Clara pulled on Eric's arm. The difference between the two men was that Eric was entirely too stubborn and wouldn't leave quietly, Bill on the other hand would, but not without doubts.

"You two are grown men, entertain yourselves for one night," Clara snipped before giving Eric one last shove so he could join Bill out in the hall, she then shut the door in their faces and locked it, "alright, it's just us girls tonight, Shae, did you bring music?"

"I did," I said, then pulled a stack out of my bag.

"We've got a music system already, I'll just call room service for some food for you two, and then we'll get this party started."

As Clara disappeared Sookie turned to me, "What's going on?"

I smiled warmly at her, "Before the whole…disappearance of Clara last year we had this…ritual, I guess. Every Friday night we would take the night off and hang out together. Every light would be on in the house, and we would blast music as loud as it would go. These nights were spent dancing, and no complaint from our neighbours stopped us."

"Really?" Sookie asked, a smile tugging at her mouth.

I grinned back and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, it's so much fun. And it's just us girls, no guys, no stress, just us, the music and food."

"That's just what I need.

Clara stepped into the lounge area, still clad in her night ware and was pleasantly surprised by the back of a familiar blonde's head. She grinned to herself and made a running start before jumping over the back of the couch and landing right beside the blonde.

He jumped out of his skin and Clara laughed, "Hey Jason."

"…Hello Clara."

"Did I scare you?"

He gave her a slight glare, "No…you just startled me."

"Whatever you say," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Clara could feel him staring at her and she pretended not to notice, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched his face.

"Like what you see?"

Again he jumped but not nearly as high, "Wh-what?"

"You were staring."

His eyes widened, "Oh… uh, I didn't…." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry."

Smiling, Clara punched him on the shoulder softly, "Don't worry about it. It's been known to happen."

"Besides," Clara said as an afterthought, "Shae's told me _all_ about you."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, he raised his eybrow, "hope it wasn't anything bad."

Clara shook her head, "nothing too bad, she basically told me that if I were a male I'd be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason spoke indignantly.

Clara laughed out loud and then grinned, "It means, young grasshopper, that you and I are both infatuated with the opposite sex."

"That's all?"

"Mmhmm." She paused for a minute then spoke again, "excuse me, I'll be right back."

Jason waited patiently for her to come back and when she did she plunked an open bottle of Tru Blood on the table in front of them, and he couldn't help but stare at it.

"What?" Clara asked him.

He grimaced, "That. I don't know how anyone can drink blood… I mean, I know you _have _to… but it's just so gross."

Clara leaned over and grabbed the bottle by it's neck, "don't knock it until you try it," and then she took a swig from it.

Jason continued to grimace, "you're right."

Clara look at him with confusion and he didn't bother explaining himself, he took the bottle from her hands took a swig himself and then started to cough and the thickness crept down his throat, "ugh, that is gross, just like I thought it would be."

Clara stared at him in amazement and took the bottle from him, "Well now you know what it tastes like…I mean, it's not _as_ good as it is from a live human but I don't necessarily like to take from the living."

It was Jason's turn to be confused, "Why?"

"Well for one…it's rude. Two, I didn't like it when Luke forcefully took from me; I guess I don't want to put anyone else through that pain. You know? Unless they wanted me to take from them, but even then it would take some serious persuading on their part."

"Well that's… good, I guess…" Jason appeared to be awkward.

There were a few moments of silence between the two before Jason decided to speak again.

"What's it like, being a Vampire I mean?"

Clara didn't speak immediately; her gaze was focused on something in front of her as she thought hard on how she would answer his question, but the fact of the matter is that she didn't know _how_ to answer his question.

"I…it's hard to explain. There are days when all I want is to go back to normal. Where I can age and eat normal food and know that I _need_ to breathe out of necessity rather than habit. Those days I have to stop myself from going back home to see my friends, and my family, I knew I couldn't go back because they wouldn't accept me, they'd make me an outcast and try to kill me. These feelings that I have for humans are so damn strong because I haven't been away from that life long enough, I still remember what the sun feels like and what iced tea on an extremely hot summer afternoon tastes like."

"But those were the days of my human life, I have to get past them and start living the life I have now, at night. So the days that I don't yearn to be completely normal again are quite similar to the ones I had before…all of this. Just everything is done at night, I drink blood instead of eat food, I'm inhumanely strong and fast and I have fangs. Now don't get me wrong, being strong and fast has its perks…"

"Like what?"

Clara leaned back against the couch and hummed to herself, "let's see, there's the fact that I don't need to depend on anyone to pick things up for me, I can defend myself better and I can win every race I enter with human competition."

Jason chuckled, "yeah, I suppose those are good things."

Clara smiled at him, "but you wanna know what the best thing about being a Vampire is?"

He raised his eyebrows as an answer and Clara smirked, "You can go for a really long time kissing someone without needing air."

Jason's eyes widened but before he could say anything people began to spill into the lounge area, causing the two of them to look around in confusion.

"DAN!" Clara called to a small blonde boy, when she grabbed his attention she waved him over.

Moving swiftly through the crowd of people he caught up to them in no time, "Hey Clara."

"What's going on?" She asked him, gesturing to the increasing crowd of people.

"The Sherrif's going to deal with that Luke character."

Noticing Clara's sudden downcast look, Jason spoke up, "If you don't want to be here, we can go upstairs or something…"

Clara gave him a look of gratitude and spoke, "no…I think I should be here…"

Dan nodded and sat down on the other side of Clara, subtly offering his help by staying with her.

From across the room, Clara caught my attention and our close bond allowed us to communicate with just our looks. I knew exactly what Clara was asking and I shrugged, shaking my head slightly. From behind me a hand touched the small of my back and I sucked in a breath then turned my head to the side.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he spoke as his breath tickled my neck.

"Its fine," I murmured, pressing my lips to Godric's cheek, "What's going on?"

He remained silent as I stared at the side of his face, "Godric?"

"I'm going to need your help in a minute."

"With what?"

He didn't need to answer me though because the doors had opened and Stan and Eric stepped in dragging a struggling Vampire between them. The crowd parted so the three of them could enter without obstacle, instantly I knew what was going on and my head whipped around to look at my sister. Her eyes had widened and she was staring at the three of them and at that instant I felt so bad for her, watching her maker go through God knows what. My attention was pulled back to the three in the middle of the crowd as Stan and Eric pushed Lucas onto his knees. He was silent during the entire assault and he continued to stare at the floor which he now kneeled upon.

No one said anything and all that was heard was Lucas's ragged but unneeded breath. Godric was silent and then he sighed, looking down upon the obviously younger vampire.

"I believe that you are not a Vampire that resides in this area, what was your purpose here?"

Lucas did not answer at first, instead he continued to look down at the ground that was until Stan decided to kick him in the ribs and Lucas was thrown to the side.

He groaned and pushed himself to his knees and this time he looked straight into Godric's eyes, "I came to find my child."

Godric quickly cut in, "And in the process you attacked a human and in this Area I will not permit that, because not only did you attack a human, but you attacked my human."

Lucas's head shot up and the two of us stared at each other and his face was in total shock, "I…I didn't know…I had no intention-."

"Not only did you harm Shaelynn, in doing so, you also hurt your own child. Not to mention that I'm quite aware on _how_ you turned her," Godric hadn't raised his voice but his tone was of complete authority and listening to him was in your best intentions.

"I only wanted-."

"I don't really care what you wanted, forcibly turning a Human into a Vampire for your own selfish reasons has penalties."

Lucas looked from me to Godric and back again, "what penalties?"

Godric shrugged and looked behind him, "Your consequences aren't up to me. I'm leaving your fate up to Eurithe."

My head snapped in his direction and I spoke at the same time as Lucas did, "What?"

Godric walked over to me and took my hands in his, "It is her right to deal with him. She respected my authority as Sheriff when you and I both know she could have stopped him. I am giving her the chance to do so, but only with her consent."

As he spoke I was staring into his eyes and when he had finished I closed mine and sighed.

_Eurithe?_

_What is it little one…?_

_Godric is asking you to-_

_I know what he's asking me to do, but what do__** you **__think I should do? _

_I don't know…but what ever you do, make sure Clara is OK with it._

_I promise I will._

With those words I sighed and retreated back into my mind and not seconds later I felt her power increase and my skin became warmer than it usually was with the sudden golden light surrounding me, the tearing of skin and muscles from my back started and I let out a hiss of pain and as they came to their full size the back of my shirt was torn to shreds.

Her eyes opened to reveal the brighter orbs of gold and they swept the floor, landing upon the dark haired Vampire crouched before her, "Lucas?"

He stared up at her, his eyes widening at the sight of the large white wings and the swirling golden light that seeped from the pores of her bared skin. He did not speak and only remained sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

After a moment he swallowed and spoke shakily, "So..it is true. You actually are real."

"I am."

His eyes casted downwards, "oh shit."

"Lucas, I hope you have realized the error in your ways?"

He remained silent and Eurithe went on, "You have managed to hurt two people in one day, Lucas. Two people that I happen to care very much about, do you understand the severity of your actions?"

His head tilted up slightly but he still wouldn't look the Angel in the face, "I do," he whispered.

"I'm glad that you do, Lucas, because if you truly mean that then maybe you will be given another chance to change your ways."

"Clara?" Eurithe suddenly asked, her head turning towards the black haired girl, "I do not mean to put you on the spot but he is your maker, I want to make sure you are okay with this."

Clara stared into the face of her sister's, but the person inside definitely wasn't Shae. She then shifted her gaze to her maker who would not look at her and a pair of blood tears dribbled from her eyes, "He is my maker Eurithe, I will never be okay with it because at one time I did love him…"

At this Lucas's eyes jumped to his child's face in hope, Clara then started up again, "On the other hand he hurt my sister, and she's my world. He could have killed her…and for what? To find me, he risked hurting me forever just so he could have me back in his existence." She turned to face Lucas, "I loved you once, I really did and then you destroyed me and you ripped my heart to pieces when you abandoned me. No, Lucas, I will never love you again, so Eurithe do with him as you please, he hurt my sister and my loyalties lie with her."

"Are you certain, Clara. I do not wish to make you angry with me."

"I am definitely sure, Eurithe," Clara sniffled, "I wont endanger Shae's life ever again."

Eurithe nodded at the black haired girl and then turned her attention back to Lucas, "I believe that tonight…will be your last."

Lucas whimpered but hung his head in defeat, "Please…make it quick."

Eurithe walked over to him, crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I assure you Lucas, someone _will_ be there on the other side waiting for you."

With that she stepped back and watched as he stood his lanky body unfolding. The two of them stared at each other until Eurithe closed her eyes and lifted a hand so it lay flat as if she was asking for something. She could not see what was happening, but the others in the room watched, some in horror and others with no emotion.

The pain he was in was quite obvious, his fists were clenched tight at his sides and his jaw was firm, his eyes squeezed tight and his chest rose up and down rapidly. As the pain became increasingly painful his body started to twitch, first at the eye and then the jaw, then the muscles in his arms. The twitching morphed into convulsions where his body started to shake and then his head whipped from side to side in an attempt to shake away the pain.

Soon the agony became too much to remain silent, whimpers and groans leaked past his lips and soon he fell to his knees. He looked like something straight out of an Exorcism movie and finally with one final burst of pain his eyes shot open.

But instead of the normal whites and pupils, a bright yellowish white light filled his eyes and it shot out like a pair of sun beams and as quick as they appeared they disappeared and he slumped over like a rag doll.

Eurithe walked over to the slumped figure and bent down to peer at his face, his eyes now remained empty sockets. He had burned from the inside and she reached out a hand to close the eternal black holes that were now his eyes.

"May you rest in peace now."

­­­­

Godric lay atop of me, his hands were firmly at my wrists and they slid up to rest upon my hands, his fingers laced with my own. I smiled to myself as he placed tender kisses to the base of my throat. The moment was so perfect and I couldn't help myself.

"I love you." I murmured and he paused, then lifted his head to look at me.

We stared at each other for the longest time before the smile on my lips slipped away. Rolling my eyes I spoke bitterly, "you don't have to say it back or anything."

Before he could stop me I pushed him off and stood, making my way quickly to the door, but he was in front of me before I could get there and he took my hand in his.

"Don't go."

I tilted my head up slightly, "I just professed my feelings to you and was rejected. What do you think I'm going to do?"

His hand found my cheek and he cupped it, "I'm sorry, but I am not familiar with Love."

I looked at him incredulous, "how can you-,"

He placed a finger on my lips, shushing me, "the only love I have ever felt was for my child, and that is a different type of love," he said.

I looked at his face, the familiar curve of his lips and the shape of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows and his high cheekbones, but most of all his eyes, so aged with infinite wisdom. The gentle curve of his jaw instead of the harsh one of his child made me want to plant kisses on it.

He continued after his brief pause, "but what I do feel for you, I am not sure if it is love as I have had no other experiences to compare."

"Does it feel like butterflies?"

"No," he shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips, "it feels like how the sun used to, all warm. Every time I hear you speak I can't help but listen and no matter what I always want to hold you, and there's always this feeling to jump for you, to throw myself in front of a moving train for you… to protect you."

I smiled up at him, this was better than just an "I love you."

"I feel like I'm a young fledgling again where I craved blood all of the time. Only this time it's not blood that I crave…"he trailed off, looking me in the eyes.

"It is you that I crave."

I beamed up at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"So, is this what love is?" he asked, his hands resting on my waist.

"It is"

His lips loomed over mine, and I could feel his breath as he spoke, "then…I love you too."

And his lips crashed against my own.

_**Author's note:**_

**I AM SOOOO SORRY. I apologize a million time for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I've had project after project in my art class, at that seems to have taken up most of my time lately. I should be updating quicker from now on.**

**Thanks for tuning in, and remember to REVIEW.**

**THANX, xoxo.**


End file.
